


离婚

by hyperionC



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionC/pseuds/hyperionC





	

一

羽生结弦和陈伟群站在温哥华寒风呼啸的十一月街头，彼此不发一言。  
拳头大的雪花啪啪地扇过两人的脸，陈伟群穿着单薄的黑风衣，努力维持着面无表情。两人排排齐站在街边，温哥华的黑夜寒冷得十分浓稠，隔很久才有一辆车经过。大雪迅速地积到了小腿中央，两人偏偏还是站在半小时前同样地点，没一个人拔脚走一步，雪地上连第二个脚印都没有，平整得跟羽绒被一样。  
一辆车嗖地经过，大灯闪过陈伟群的脸，他终于忍不住想偷偷翻纸巾擦一擦鼻涕。陈伟群用余光偷瞄了羽生一眼，却看到穿着蓝色运动服的羽生小脸冻得煞白，鼻尖红的跟小鹿鲁道夫一样，倔强地把下巴锁在紫色的围脖里，明明一幅摇摇欲坠的样子，却还是把脸扭成九十度，直直地背对自己。  
【唉，耳朵尖都冻僵了吧….】陈伟群无奈地一跺脚，走过去想要拉拉羽生的手。  
羽生虽然冻得濒临极限，却还是机警地很，听见他踩在雪地上吱呀的一声，连头也不回，拔腿就走。  
“哎哎哎哎下这么大雪你要去哪啊！”陈伟群追在羽生身后，奈何腿没人家长，跟在全力疾走的羽生后面，喘成风箱一时又没追上。  
“都离婚了！要你管！”羽生顶着扑面的大雪片子，声音在黑暗里传得十分缓慢，可还是跟着萧索的寒风一起，叫陈伟群慢慢地停下了脚步。  
【对啊…..都离婚了。】陈伟群定定地想了一会，把脚从雪地里拔出来，又抖了抖大衣上的雪，好不容易伸直被冻得充血的手指，才翻出纸巾擦了擦鼻涕。  
其实两人走到这个地步，不光是陈伟群，羽生结弦一开始，也是没有想到的。  
2018年平昌冬奥会后，羽生结弦带着两冠花滑王者的称号封神，彼时退役一年的陈伟群，说什么都没想到，这个集日月光华世间祝福于一身的男人，会跟自己告白。简直像是做梦一样。羽生结弦坐在教练席，看着自己站在冰面上滑行，他的眼神太过执着，让自己黄油般顺畅的滑行都卡住了。  
陈伟群有点不好意思，只能瞪大了眼睛咧嘴冲羽生笑了一笑，谁成想这个一直软软的小子居然蹭蹭蹭地朝自己滑了过来，他吓得后退了半个冰场。羽生也不在意，压了几步一下子滑到自己面前，利落地扫腿停住，激起一片亮晶晶的冰茬。  
【这小子的滑行真的长进了不少…..】陈伟群瞪大了眼睛盯着羽生，挑眉示意有什么事情。  
羽生的脸有点红，一个雪白的团子脸上飘过绯红的颜色，像是白玉上映了朝霞。  
“Do  you …do you …”  
陈伟群很有耐心地等着。  
等了半天也没听到下半句。羽生垂着头，耳朵尖都是朦胧的朝霞，圆圆的乌黑的后脑勺就那么低落地在冰面上转了又转，又默默地转回教练席了。  
陈伟群疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
接下来的事情就很顺理成章了。过了半年，在陈伟群不断地忐忑猜测中和羽生结弦不断地鼓足勇气中，两人在各大冰演场反复了三四次以上过程，羽生结弦终于问出了这句话：”Do you want to….?”  
陈伟群夸张地笑着打断了他：”…hang out with me?”  
羽生结弦面上闪过一丝不安的神色，脸却更加红了。  
陈伟群哈哈笑着，抱住了他的肩。  
又是一年过后，两人在温哥华登记结婚，过上了you jump I glide的幸福生活。  
但是谁能想到，两年后二人居然离婚了呢？  
刚开始是一些小摩擦。  
羽生结弦每天睡到日上三竿也不起，习惯早起的陈伟群总要轻手轻脚地起床泡咖啡烤土司。可偏偏总是不对羽生口味，他喜欢吃和风早餐，虽然不喜欢自己手作的土司也总是努力吃得很香，小仓鼠一样一点点挪到嘴里，然后午餐时自己做喜欢的炸鸡块带到冰场吃。可是这样午餐两人吃的就不一样了，看起来很不亲密，陈伟群多次试图叫他给自己也做一样的便当，可偏偏日式的自己又吃不惯，最后只能个吃个的。羽生午餐时总喜欢一边看niconico一边吃饭，陈伟群觉得这样很不好，纠正了他几次，最后惹得羽生不开心，说自己管太多。  
陈伟群泡澡时习惯安静，这是他一天的healing time。他会窝在家里巨大的金色浴缸里，放上舒缓的古典音乐，喝一杯红酒，享受只属于自己的高雅时光。偏偏羽生总会嫌自己泡得太久，在外面哒哒哒敲门跑来跑去，把浴巾丢给他赶他出去，然后迅速地打开淋浴头，哗啦啦地唱起陈伟群一句都听不懂的日文歌，声音之大连隔壁的狗都能被吓到。时间长了陈伟群很不满，生活质量严重下滑。  
渐渐地，两人冷战的次数越来越多。羽生一生气就会不发一言地拎着他那只已经很旧的维尼跑到冰场去，在两小时内跳120个4A，然后满身是伤地回来。陈伟群看他这个自虐的样子就来气，有什么话不能说明白？然后陈伟群甩门开车就走，沿着家门口的大湖嗷嗷转二十圈，转到隔壁的狗都乖乖睡觉了才回家。但这时候羽生结弦却没心没肺地睡着了！自己又还得蹑手蹑脚地抽出羽生抱在怀里的自己心爱的枕头，还得当心吵醒了他，摸黑爬到楼下客房睡。每到此时，陈伟群看着窗外的月亮和枫叶，心里都很悲凉。  
日常的嫌隙渐渐累积，就在两人慢慢磨合，逐渐习惯多了一个人的人生的时候，却出现了谁都没想到的爆发点。  
羽生结弦在冰场认真地教着小姑娘们跳圈圈。有一个金发的小女孩嗲嗲地拽着他的衣角要看他漂亮的3A，羽生憋着得意的猫咪嘴，拔腿就是一个横跨13个座位的漂亮3A，引得在场萝莉疯狂拍手尖叫，像是动物园里抢到鱼的海狗。  
陈伟群看着很不开心，丢下手里的拖把和水桶，坐在冰场边拿刀铲冰。  
羽生在萝莉群里狠狠地出了风头后心满意足地想找陈伟群炫耀，却看到他已经把冰场戳出一道大峡谷。羽生笑得眼睛都不见了，准备去哄哄这只不听话的大狗。  
“你要不要也跳一个给她们看看？”羽生滑到他身边，身子温柔地折下去。  
陈伟群起身，拍了拍裤子：“行。”  
但是没想到这个3A摔得异常惨烈，陈伟群，前花滑世界王者，在一群小萝莉面前，屁股落地，恶狠狠地差点把大牙都摔掉了。小萝莉们面面相觑，不知该做何反应。  
羽生一看情势不好，急忙上前把他扶起，凑在他耳边轻声说：“你就想象前面有一个3D的你，你看他跳，就跟着做一样的起跳….”  
陈伟群扫了一眼尴尬的萝莉们，沉着地点头：“好。”  
然而直到起跳前，陈伟群才想到：【什么叫3D的我？？】  
…..这次摔得比前次还狠。  
陈伟群以一个大虾的姿势，哐哐地背撞挡板，甩出半个冰场远。小萝莉们像刚下炸锅的活螃蟹，笑得咋呼着惊天动地，满冰场地滑着笑，陈伟群连脖子都是红的，爬起来想找羽生理论，却看到羽生结弦居然和小萝莉一起笑得快翻盖了！  
陈伟群霎那间火气直上头盖骨，连眼珠子都在疯狂地抽搐，青筋从脑门子上爆出好几条，连想都没想地冲着羽生结弦吼道：“笑什么笑你这个jumper!”  
冰场寂静地能听到空气里刚才激起的冰茬慢慢掉落的声响。  
那天晚上，羽生结弦和陈伟群爆发了前所未有的争吵。  
忘了是谁先动的手，反正到陈伟群摔门而出时，羽生的嘴唇破了，右手肿的像个馒头，而陈伟群带着两管鼻血和一对乌眼青连夜去找了家庭医生。  
这一吵，陈伟群有很久都没有回过家。  
陈伟群赖在后辈陈小三的家里，说什么都不走，围观陈小三各种四周跳练习一个月。最后陈小三威胁说再不走就给yuzuru打电话，patrick chen才结束了他时隔多年的加拿大男单party。  
陈伟群开着车，看着家门口熟悉的湖光山色，心里想着，家里那个爱唱歌的小子，右手该好了吧。  
但是事违人愿。  
陈伟群开门，看到的不是在家里戴着眼镜打游戏的羽生，而是坐在客厅里翻看各种法律文件的米沙。  
“你在这干嘛？？”陈伟群非常不友好地瞪着他。  
退役后做了律师的米沙此时非常堂皇，手忙脚乱地收拾着桌上的法律文件，陈伟群盯着桌上散落的纸张，有一页上有一只肿成包子的右手。  
这还有什么不明白的呢？  
陈伟群恶狠狠地闭了闭眼，转身开门。  
“OK, That’s the end.”  
陈伟群觉得自己留给米沙的逆光背影一定异常潇洒。  
离婚的过程异常的…..不顺利。  
陈伟群再看到羽生结弦时，他仿佛变了个人。有些长的头发抓到脑后，穿上了瘦削的纯黑西装，戴着金丝边的眼镜，整个人像冰渣剖面一样伶俐。那个戴着傻呵呵的黑框眼镜，窝在房间里喝可可打游戏的羽生结弦呢？陈伟群有点恍惚。  
…..米沙咳咳巴巴地讲着什么。  
“我的当事人，羽生先生对财产划分的要求很….很明确，要求您净身出户。”  
【净身出户】四个大字把陈伟群瞬间从回忆里吓醒了。  
“WTF？？？？为什么要我净身出户？？”  
米沙哆哆嗦嗦地说：“羽生先生身为两届奥运冠军，资产过亿，您与我的当事人结婚后的商业代言收入在很大程度上得到了羽生先生社会影响力的帮助….所以…..所以….”  
陈伟群气的脸红的像是大柿子一样:“我难道没得过冠军？？”  
这下米沙一句话都不敢说了，把手里的文件夹翻来覆去地调整位置，低着头不敢看他。  
羽生结弦好整以暇地看着陈伟群，笑了笑，开口说到：“这间房子是你的。虽然属于婚后共同财产，但我决定把它留给你。用它来支持我们开的冰场吧。”  
陈伟群死死地盯着羽生结弦，想现在就把他掐死。

 

二

 

陈伟群简直不知道羽生结弦怎么想的，居然提出这么不像话的条件。  
这太不像他了。羽生是怎样的人，一起生活了这么久，他是很清楚的。走在路上看到流浪猫会远远地放好猫粮，见到流浪艺人会真诚地鼓掌，和隔壁的哈士奇见面都会温柔地揉毛的人，怎么会这样对自己？  
这样的反应很不寻常，可以说是.....愤怒。没错，他在愤怒。陈伟群仔细地看了看端坐在对面沙发上的羽生，面容雪白，发型一丝不苟，眼下却有无法遮挡的黑眼圈，甚至还戴着与自身品味不符的奢华袖扣。像是站在冰场前的样子，武装好华丽的铠甲，锐利的神光从高傲的凤眼里射出，直直地穿透了自己。  
可是他有什么好愤怒的呢？把弦扯断的是你啊，结弦。  
可能是因为对面的人实在太过凌厉，无法让他和平日里那个又宅又软的结弦联系在一起的原因吧，陈伟群一瞬间平静了下来。  
“这个要求我无法接受。婚后共同财产也不光都是你挣的，这个家我也出了很多力。无论是冰场的建设，还是学校的投资，我都参与了进去，现在你叫我净身出户，很难说公平吧，yuzu。”  
羽生还是不说话，浅紫色的唇却几乎微不可查地颤抖了。  
“你哮喘又犯了？带吸入器了吗？”本能地，陈伟群立刻走到他身边想要翻找他包里的吸入器，被羽生缓慢地推开了。  
陈伟群这才第一次真正地意识到，和这个柔软又坚强的人，从这一刻起，要像这样越离越远了。刚开始是不能翻他那个丑丑的双肩包，然后是不能陪他去冰场，然后是不能给他做他不爱吃的早餐，不能嘲笑他唱歌走音，不能.....再时刻见到他了。  
然后会怎样呢？  
渐渐的，他也会跟羽生的饭一样，只能在冰演上看到他，只能在新闻里听见他的声音，开始嫉妒那只黄熊吗？  
那也没什么。没有什么不同。只是回到了以前的生活而已。  
难道没有羽生结弦，他的世界会有什么不同？午后的风还是温暖的阳光色，湖水也是一样的寂静无波，胶片里的音乐也会永远流淌。  
陈伟群缓缓地坐回沙发里，跟羽生保持着如一开始一样的距离。  
“我没有别的可说，”羽生终于打破有些难堪的寂静，“我的要求就是这样。如果你有别的...别的什么想法，可以找我的律师谈。”  
【找他？找这个半道出家的律师？】陈伟群斜眼瞟了一下尴尬得不知所措的米沙，对方为了不参与到他们之间的氛围里，努力地刷了很久的推特。  
“好吧，我不会就这样接受的。”陈伟群声音低沉地说。  
羽生结弦没有想到，陈伟群说的不会接受，居然是这么个不能接受法。  
当晚下了一夜的雪，还没有人起床扫雪的昏暗清晨，羽生在另一处房产被疯狂的门铃闹醒。  
头发睡得像独角仙一样的花滑王者脸肿大了一半，穿着维尼睡衣四仰八叉地挣扎着走到楼下，一把扯开大门，看到陈伟群冻得一哆嗦地站在门口。  
“请问有什么事情吗？？？”羽生口气十分低沉地问道。  
陈伟群笑得上下牙龈都漏了出来，冒着白气说道：  
“I’m here for a bargain！”  
“找米沙去！！”羽生暴躁地摔门，爬回床上，睡觉。  
第二天清晨。  
羽生摔开大门，看到陈伟群在认真地扫雪。  
陈伟群露出牙龈微笑：“I’m here for a bargain！”  
羽生摔门回笼睡觉。  
第三天清晨。  
羽生摔开大门，看到陈伟群在给垃圾分类。  
陈伟群指瞪大眼睛露出牙龈微笑：“I’m here for a bargain！”  
第四天清晨。  
羽生定了三点的闹钟，裹着厚重的羽绒服，端坐在客厅里，打算陈伟群一来就九十度鞠躬送他走。  
七点了，还没有人按门铃。  
羽生将信将疑地拉开大门，门廊下是一篮子新鲜的小番茄，篮子下面压着一张纸条。  
羽生表情狰狞地打开.....  
“I’m here for a bargain！”  
第五天清晨。  
羽生睡不着了！！！  
从昨晚起就开始失眠！羽生在床上滚来滚去，把被子和自己滚成一大个棉球，缩成一个小团团，倒数着等待黎明。他想了一万种拒绝的方法。  
六点五十五分，羽生冲到一楼扯开大门，在凛冽的寒风里寻找陈伟群的身影。  
【叮-----】  
嗯？羽生翻出震动的手机.....  
“I’m here for a bargain！”  
第七天清晨。  
羽生结弦打通了陈伟群的手机。  
“....hello?”电话那头似乎睡意正浓，陈伟群的声音听起来黏糊糊的，好像在温暖的卧室里刚从美梦中醒来。  
“你要bargain什么啦混蛋！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

三

陈伟群的要求真的出乎了羽生意料。  
羽生以为他会明白自己…..会明白自己的心意。  
其实羽生并没有真正想要离婚。陈伟群离家出走的一个月，羽生自己在家非常自在。可以随心所欲地唱歌打游戏，没有人冲出来叨叨叨这不可以那不可以，生活不能说不惬意。只是在洗好澡湿漉漉钻进被窝关了灯的黑夜，听着外面撕喇的风声，羽生总是禁不住觉得有无数可怕的眼睛在黑暗中围观，观察他的生活，嘲笑他的软弱。每到这时，羽生就抓起耳机堵上耳朵，在床上翻滚八周，在脑海里image training十遍，总归也还是能没心没肺地睡去。  
在日复一日浓稠的寂寞里，羽生其实是在小心翼翼地，等待陈伟群的归来。  
他想好了道歉，在冰场一遍一遍地彩排，训斥了小萝莉们（尤其是金发的那只），给陈伟群心爱的跑车做了最贵的保养，又装满了油。其实心里还是气的，陈伟群下手太重，右手肿了好些天，下次一定要赢，揍他个跪地痛哭。但还是想他，决战就暂且推迟吧。  
他从未想过陈伟群会离开的可能。怎么会离开呢？那些散发着冰的白气却有肌肤温暖的日子，谁都不会忍心舍弃。  
所以当米沙带回离婚消息的时候，羽生结弦久违地，真的久违地，哮喘发作。  
先是被铺天盖地的恐慌攒住了喉咙，然后是突然远离的呼吸，肺里的呼吸争先恐后地逃窜，羽生捶着胸口撕心裂肺地咳，在包里毫无头绪地慌乱摸索，这个不是，这个不是，这个也不是…..  
直到眼前的黑暗渐渐散去，羽生撑开眼皮，看到米沙手忙脚乱地给他倒了一杯红茶，羽生急忙坐起道了声谢，抿了一小口，就放在手边。  
米沙不知道自己在哮喘发作后不能喝红茶，这不是他的过错。  
这是那个决心离开的人的错。  
为什么不把新的吸入器放在包里？为什么不多储备吸入器？明明知道我需要。  
为什么要离开？明明知道我害怕夜晚。  
为什么不回来?  
…….  
只有这么一句话，就要离开？没那么容易。  
我要你自己收回这句话。  
所以羽生提出了净身出户的要求。他对金钱没有追求，只想吓唬住陈伟群，他用了最庸俗 但也最有效的方式威胁了他。行动是思想的具现，羽生的这一行动翻译成人类的语言，不过也就是【不要离开我】罢了。  
他以为陈伟群会懂的。会来找他，会像以前一样，气鼓鼓地再冷战几天，傻乎乎地和他分开吃晚餐不说话，最后还是自己拎着枕头从客房再搬迁回充满维尼的主卧。  
但是这个傻瓜，bargain了这么久，居然要求婚后财产对半分？？？WHAT？？？？  
他真的真的要离婚？？？？

四

羽生随手翻出一只维尼，恶狠狠地掐起了脸，直到维尼可怜兮兮的塑料眼睛在脸上摇摇欲坠，羽生仿佛刚刚缓过神来，轻柔地用掌心捧了捧黄熊胖乎乎的脸颊，又揉揉柔顺的小耳朵，轻声说了句“对不起嘛。”  
雪后初霁的温哥华笼罩在温和的寂静中，窗外的雪地上有一两只不知品种的红嘴胖鸟，叽叽喳喳地坠在这一大团寒冷的棉花里，天光高远，清澈的风让远处坡地的雪像波纹一样积起。羽生翻出许久不穿的一件毛衣，黑白条纹，那是他拍摄ANAN时穿的。不知道怎么突然想起了这件衣服，或许是想回忆起拍摄时仙台柔软的春意。  
羽生抓了一把面包屑走到雪地里，想喂喂那几只红嘴胖鸟，远远地看他们冻得颤巍巍的模样又可怜又好笑。只是他刚刚一走进，红嘴胖鸟们吃力地拍着短短的小翅膀，竟一个个不识好人地向森林里飞去了。羽生撇了撇嘴，又低低地说了声，“对不起嘛。”只是这一声，再没有任何鸟听的到了。  
陈伟群在湖边的别墅里，睡得倒是无忧无虑。  
他直睡到日上三竿，雪后格外明晃晃的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里挤到眼皮下，才不情不愿地翻身起床。清晨接过羽生的电话后，他便放了心，回笼觉毫无负担。  
他的想法其实也很简单：  
1. 羽生结弦做出的决定没人能更改。死缠烂打求他别离婚，只会被他越来越生疏的拒绝击退。从曾经为4A爆发过的无数争吵中，陈伟群已经深深地体悟到了，羽生结弦，是只不会拐弯的呆头鹅。所以求他回心转意，是万万不行的。  
2. 既然肯定要离婚了……..那能拖一阵是一阵，只要保证经常见面，自己积极表现，那个温柔得一塌糊涂的小子说不定又能重新….咳咳咳。爱情的小火苗再度燃起之时，自己再顺水推个舟，还离什么婚？  
羽生结弦如果知道这个傻瓜此时的小盘算，肯定要皱着鼻子翘起眼角，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出一句“你这混蛋….”  
可惜这个混蛋无知无觉，想象着即将来临的（预计）很轻松的追夫之路，哼着country music 在厨房里抖着手煎鸡蛋。想想马上又能捏胖胖的团子脸，开心地又给自己加了个太阳蛋。  
一天之后，带着无数追夫攻略的陈伟群穿上自己最喜欢的灰色线衣外搭黑色羽绒服，头发服服帖帖地笼在头顶，抬头挺胸神清气爽地走进了……跟羽生相约商谈财产分割的room。  
刚一进门，陈伟群惊讶地发现，端坐在沙发上的羽生，比前次见面时还要瘦了很多，原本十分松软的下巴变得尖削而轮廓分明，刘海长到遮住了眼。【谁叫你不回家的？没找到合适的理发师吧。】陈伟群偷偷在腹诽。  
羽生抬头看了看他，客客气气地笑了一下，这一笑十分好看，跟每次拿吉尼斯纪录时笑得十分相似，端庄又明媚。  
不好，陈伟群心里咯噔了一下。情况有变！  
羽生规矩地站起，张嘴说了今天第一句话:“你没有带律师来吗？”  
“Nope……...”  
正在喝茶的米沙躲在阴影里默默地say hi。  
“这样……”羽生似乎有些尴尬的样子，抓了抓后脑勺的头发。  
“……..Patrick，只有你一个人的话，我特意从美国赶过来很不值得啊。”一个调侃的熟悉的声音从羽生左手边传来，还没看得清脸庞，这人宽厚的肩膀轮廓就让陈伟群一激灵。  
“你又来干嘛？？？”陈伟群无形的狗耳朵警惕地直立起！  
“别这样！久不见面，你就这样问候我？”那人大步走近，顶着清爽又开朗的笑容给了不情不愿的陈伟群一个拥抱，看着他紧皱眉头的样子，哈哈笑着冲羽生眨了眨眼。那小子也不知道觉得哪里好笑，竟也跟着那人笑得软软糯糯。  
SCREW  U ALEX!!  
ALEX仿佛听到了陈伟群心里的咒骂，飞快地放手，又快步坐回了羽生身边。羽生倒是尽职尽责，跟陈伟群解释道：“我想ALEX需要了解一下他在我们硅谷的公司的股权分割问题，ALEX听说后觉得当面商谈比较好，我就邀请了他过来。没有提前通知你真的不好意思………..”  
不是这个问题好吗！这个一脸开朗坐在你身边的家伙怎么看都不是为了股权来的好吗？？  
ALEX见两人气氛凝着，清了清嗓子：“你们两个应该有很多话想说，要不要我和米沙去date一下？顺便给你们带杯咖啡？”尾音骤地一挑，调皮地冲羽生咧开一排雪白的牙齿，“yuzu还是奶昔？”  
羽生眼睛一弯：“谢谢ALEX，我还是要奶昔….但不是现在。我们先把事情谈完好吗？”  
好的好的，ALEX用奇怪的日语随便地应着，挥手示意米沙可以开始，也跟陈伟群交换了一个征求同意的眼神。  
陈伟群视而不见，面色阴沉。  
这跟他预想的太不一样了。  
他本来想着，今天只有两人，什么话不好谈，哪怕他再生气，他那个脾气也是不会赶自己走的。只要慢慢地慢慢地把心剖开，让他看到自己的真诚，陈伟群相信，软绵绵的宅男羽生会回来。  
可是像这样两人面面相觑地坐在酒店的房间里，一边是律师，另一边是从美国跑来处理财产关系的人，四个人敌不动我不动地扎在这个昏暗的房间，哪里还有自己表现的余地？  
米沙分发文件的声音打断了他的思绪。  
“羽生结弦先生和陈伟群先生的婚后共同财产包括四处房产，一家位于硅谷的公司，三家位于加拿大的冰场和一家位于仙台的冰场，以及大量股票和黄金期货。别的都好说，由于你们两位在公司里的股权是共同持股且没有婚前协议，这方面需要好好商讨一下…..yuzu的想法是将二位共同持有的股权按市值对半折价给你，他仍然持有所有股权，你看可以接受吗？”  
“不可以！我要股权！”陈伟群想都没想就拒绝了，拿了钱就让我走人，还怎么找这小子去？  
羽生闻言有些不可置信地看向陈伟群，他要股权？不要我，要股权？  
羽生冷冷地抢在米沙前说出了口:“这让我很为难。”  
“公司是我的心血，也是所有员工们的心血，我绝不可能把一家从事情报分析的公司，交到外行人手中。”  
陈伟群瞪大了眼睛，一个月前还一起在家里开视频会议，吃着我削的苹果，翻着我检查过的财报，现在我成了外行人？？开什么玩笑！  
……  
看了看大眼对小眼的二人，ALEX拍了拍裤子站了起来：“走吧米沙，我们去买咖啡和奶昔。”

 

五  
阳光透过玻璃的折射，歪歪扭扭地铺在陈伟群的膝头。膝盖由于烦躁不住地颠上颠下，连带着整个沙发都微微颤抖。  
陈伟群真的生气了，这小子翻脸不认人也太快了吧？以前这小子撒娇不想开会想打游戏，总是拿他没办法，一边苦口婆心地劝他不要把工作拖到deadline，一边还得热牛奶把苹果削成兔子形状摆到手边，硬邦邦狠下心来没收游戏机，这小子才磨磨叽叽地打开电脑开会。开会时倒是气势十足，一把电脑合上就满屋子乱翻游戏机，恨不得变身土拨鼠把房子刨出几个坑来才罢休。现在说陈伟群是外行人，是不是太晚了？把我削的苹果都吐出来！臭小子！  
陈伟群想到这里，心头顿生恶气，粗声粗气地跟羽生说：“我怎么能算外行人？怎么着也能算个…..算个董事长助理！”  
羽生嗤地冷笑一声：“我没有你这个助理。”  
“YUZU！”陈伟群怒得想拍桌子，“你到底想干嘛！”  
羽生闻言，狭长的眼里闪过一丝亮：“我的意思很明白了。你自己也知道没能力领导公司吧？这是非常自然的选择。如果你不同意，我同意召开董事会，但我相信大家希望继续领导公司的，一定是我。”  
 “看来ALEX已经决定支持你了。”陈伟群闷闷地说。ALEX持有3%的股份，是除了他们之外最大的股东，羽生说召开董事会，实在是想让自己知难而退。  
难道就这样乖乖接受，然后离婚？  
不行！  
“Alright，我接受折现。”  
陈伟群低头沉思了一会，貌似无奈地摊了摊手。这个动作羽生很熟悉，每次自己把房间翻得乱七八糟的时候他也是这样摊摊手耸耸肩，然后跟在自己后边，唠唠叨叨地收拾屋子。那时候还对自己有无限耐心的人，到底是什么时候开始，觉得自己讨厌了呢？  
和他比赛滑行速度，他是讨厌的吗？一起吃自己走遍温哥华好不容易挖到的寿司店，他其实是不喜欢的吗？秋天一起去林间草地野餐，直直地躺着晒太阳，其实也不是很感兴趣吧？  
羽生很想问问他，又把到了嘴边的话语咬碎了吞到肚子里。  
陈伟群接下来的话倒是很轻松地说出了口：“但是三处冰场我都要。而且我要现金，麻烦尽快跟股权一起折现给我。“  
“你说什么？？？”瞳孔瞬间放大，陈伟群的话在耳鼓上轰地炸开，言语变成轰炸机，冷酷地崩坏在心头，“我哪里有那么多现金？”  
看着羽生惊怒的样子，陈伟群竟然感受到了一丝报复的爽快：“想要离婚，就把冰场卖掉，或者把股权给我，你选择一个吧。”  
陈伟群看着眼前的人嘴唇越抿越紧，刚开始乐得恨不得拔腿就跳个四周跳，想着你小子也体验到被逼算财产的滋味，可是怎么心底越来越慌….OH NOOOOOOO  PATRICK！你的作战不是缠住小团子温水泡柚子嘛！！怎么说着说着就变成爆炒柚子皮了！！  
还没等陈伟群想出【拯救僵局大作战】，羽生突然噌地一下从沙发里弹到他面前，一记右直拳带着愤怒的风声毫不留情地砸在了左脸上！  
“F*ck!”陈伟群被这一拳捶落地面，霎时眼冒金星天旋地转，挣扎着想要爬起，羽生又是凶狠的一脚实打实地踹在屁股上，陈伟群痛叫嗷地一声翻了个身，被激起了百分之三百的火气！要打是吧！我揍死你个臭小子！  
趁着羽生气得直喘的空隙，陈伟群一记扫堂腿，那边却是反应极快，嗖地跃起在空中旋转两周，竟是平地跳了一个二周跳躲过了，陈伟群看着更是怒气挤到了天灵盖，闪冲近身全力下钩拳打向羽生下巴，羽生短促地痛呼一声，又死死憋住，左手借势牢牢抓住陈伟群的右手，右半边身体迅速后退，给了陈伟群结结实实的一记膝击。  
陈伟群被击得退后两步，撞在酒柜上，酒瓶机关枪一样噼里啪啦地碎了一地，门外悠闲喝茶的ALEX和米沙被酒瓶碎裂的声音吓了一跳，对视一眼急冲冲推开门，却惊恐地看到陈伟群和羽生结弦，花滑届的两位王者，滚在地上打得昏天黑地….  
ALEX勇敢地突入战场，双手从陈伟群腋下插过把他锁个牢靠，吃力地拖动还在不断蹬腿踹人的前世界王者：“BEHAVE  YOURSELF !!PATRICK!!”  
“How about let YUZURU behave himself!!”陈伟群打得双目赤红，恨不得再冲上去恶狠狠踹那个臭小子一脚！  
“ALEX放开他！我要跟这个混蛋决一死战！”羽生也不是个省心的货色，狼崽子一样拼死摆脱米沙的禁锢，非要冲向陈伟群咬下他一块肉来。两人隔着半个房间，一个腿在空中拼命踹，一个卯足了劲冲撞无辜劝架群众，中间一地破碎的酒瓶，日语混杂英语的叫骂声逼的ALEX一个头炸成两个大，他在一片混乱里使出全身力气冲陈伟群吼道：“PATRICK！你这是家庭暴力！”  
陈伟群气的头上青筋又炸出三根：”SHUT UP！I’M THE VICTIM！”  
屋内瞬时寂静了一秒，ALEX看了看身形宽厚鼻青脸肿被揍得快直不起身的陈伟群，又看了看纤细修长只有嘴角流血活力十足还在怒吼的羽生结弦，终于不厚道地扑哧笑出了声。

 

六

“笑什么笑！”陈伟群充满杀气地瞪了ALEX一眼，可惜满面青紫的杀气很难准确传达，不怕死的花滑选手仍然笑得前仰后合。  
“没想到....没想到YUZU居然这么勇猛.....”ALEX抖着肩走到羽生身边，刚想嘲笑他的幼稚行为，却被羽生泛红的眼尾堵了回去。  
他是真的在发怒。  
这么久没有上赛场，ALEX几乎快要忘记，这个纤细优雅的人，是包裹在柔软丝绸里的金刚石，他总是把能撕裂一切的锋利灵魂小心地藏好，把柔顺的皮肤交由爱他的人抚摸。然而在那些真正愤怒的时刻，总能从眼神中看到他灵魂里奔驰着不羁的神光。  
“陈伟群，请你回答我。”羽生的声音不复清爽，音调囤积在喉头，一个个音节吃力地挤出来，“你真的要这样吗？真的一定要我把冰场卖掉，或者把公司交给你吗？”  
陈伟群看着羽生泛红的眼眸，刚才的怒气早就不知道消失到哪里去了。唉，算了，什么尊严，什么追夫大业，跪地求饶吧.....  
他吞了口口水，做好了再被揍一次的准备，缓缓张口说道：“我....”  
没想到羽生挥了挥手，轻轻地扭过了头。这一个简单的动作做得十分迟缓，空气都被无力地拨开。  
“......不要说了。我会尽快准备好现金的，一次打到你的账上。不要担心，不会拖很久。我们也可以.....也可以先提交离婚申请。如果你需要，就签好合同，约定到账期限。我不会赖账的.....如果你相信的话。”  
羽生结弦说完，头也不回地走出了房间。  
陈伟群呆愣在原地。  
怎么会这样？  
他真的对自己，一点留恋都没有了吗？居然要先离婚，卖冰场也要先离婚......  
米沙拍了拍陈伟群的肩膀，递给他一杯白兰地。陈伟群定定地看了眼米沙，低沉地道了声谢，仰着脖子一饮而尽，让热烈又寒冷的酒浆裂过喉咙，然后一步一步、缓慢又沉重地走出了酒店。温哥华的风带着冰碴，扑打在脸上有令人疑惑的钢铁腥甜。  
由于羽生是一个过分坦诚的人，陈伟群从未怀疑他对自己温柔的爱意。而在这个烟灰色的日子里，陈伟群把三年来一直小心翼翼藏在心底最深层的抽屉拉开，里面满溢的，都是恐慌。他太美好了，是这世上独一无二的鸢尾，是永远歌唱的夜莺，而自己只是一个俗人，内心有无数挣扎和懦弱，何其有幸可以诚惶诚恐地用手拂过他完美的躯体，用额去感知他优雅的灵魂，可是呼吸越贴近，越察觉自己的粗鄙，夜里偶尔被这巨大的惊喜叫起，凝视着他沉静地飞扬的眉眼，也会感动到不知所措。  
You are so very special. I wish I was special.  
现在夜莺终于要带着鸢尾飞走，不再垂怜丑陋的守夜人了吗？  
而陈伟群不知道的是，羽生站在楼梯拐角的窗户后，静静地望着离开他离开的背影。  
羽生看着他的身影出现在寂静的雪地，看着他双手合十哈了哈气，揉搓着发红的耳尖，把黑色羽绒服的帽子套在头上，略微弓着背，垂着头，一步一步地消失在了街角。匆匆的行人将他淹没，右手有些急切的扶上玻璃窗，但还是没能抓到那个黑色的背影，像是鱼沉于深海，孤独的渔夫被丢弃在暴雨的海岸。  
只要你回头，只要你回头看我一眼......  
右手柔软地拂过一片冰凉的水滴，假装从未有人站在这片窗前。  
渔夫决定忘记那条鱼。

 

 

七

忘掉一个人需要多久？  
羽生结弦不知道。但他愿意尝试。  
在温哥华烟灰色的浓郁夜晚，街道上蒸腾着白气，明明是寒冷到蜷缩的天气，看起来又像热到沸腾。羽生和ALEX坐在一家酒吧的吧台前，对着一杯grasshopper，一派天真的好奇。由于不喝酒和偏宅的性格，他极少进出这样喧嚣的场所。但是今天不同，ALEX拽着他进入这家流光四溢的酒吧时，他并没有拒绝。  
“这杯真的不含酒精吗？看起来像薄荷巧克力。”羽生拨弄着插在酒杯上的柠檬片，一脸跃跃欲试。  
“尝尝不就知道了？”ALEX一只手拄着下巴，晃着一杯moscow mule，铁质的酒杯映着他黑色微长的卷发，很有成熟男人的风情。羽生对自己这杯孩子气的饮料有些不满，凑到ALEX身边，隔空嗅了嗅他的酒，浓郁的伏特加酒香伴着橙子的清新涌入鼻腔，给羽生带来了一种新鲜的鼓动。他又往ALEX身边挪了挪，眯着眼睛努了努嘴，却被对方挡了回来。  
“这杯不行，你喝了会醉的。”ALEX温柔地耐心道，敲了敲他那杯薄荷奶绿色的饮料，“你喝这杯。”  
“醉了也没关系啊，我都已经27岁了！再过两个月就是28岁的成熟男人了，也该试试宿醉的感觉了。”羽生很不服气，但还是规矩地把椅子转回了原位，不甘愿地嘬了一小口自己的酒。“好喝！”没有意料到的奶油甜味，又有一些眩晕，羽生满足地又小小地喝了一口。  
ALEX看着他孩子气的样子，不自觉地笑了起来：“还说什么成熟男人…..”  
但是说他不是个成熟男人的话，ALEX也说不出口。  
不同于当年初见时的样子，羽生经过无数次冰与血泪的琢磨，已经脱去了天真纤弱的外壳，现在坐在他面前的，是一个身姿修长却充满了流畅线条的男子。他抬头喝酒时，下颌的弧线笔直坚硬，灯光下鼻梁的走势也一往无前。略长的黑发不乖顺地微微翘起，其中的几缕被不情愿地夹在耳后，露出他剑一样锋利的眉梢。只有那双眼睛，柔和又妖艳地飞起的眼睛，还是18岁那年不染纤尘的样子…  
ALEX的话语近乎呢喃地响起：“你….喜欢PATRICK什么呢？”  
羽生一愣，嘴角的笑容略略消失，放下酒杯，似乎不想谈起这个话题。  
ALEX瞬间想到自己的问题有多么的不合时宜，于是摆了摆手，自然地推过自己的酒杯，示意羽生尝一口。羽生也笑了笑，自然地接过，皱着眉头尝了尝这闻起来很是辛辣的酒浆。  
流淌在嘴里的伏特加味道居然没有让自己讨厌，弥漫着可爱的果香，像是苹果，又像是大麦的甜…..  
真是和名字不适宜的酒啊，明明名字那么强悍，却又这么甜…..羽生趴在吧台上迷迷糊糊地想道。  
就跟陈伟群一样。  
刚见面的时候，羽生是那个追着大明星跑的小孩子。在遥远的冰场上看到瞬间掠过的身姿，强健有力，脚下的步伐却顺畅得如同起舞，让彼时滑行仍然没有掌握真正诀窍的自己变成了仰望太阳的向日葵。所以在面对记者时有些羞涩地表达了自己的仰慕，心里想的却是，要战胜他，要比他更强。  
两人的交集不多，也就是在比赛时后台里能擦肩而过的缘分。本以为打个招呼就已是全部，没想到陈伟群却叫住了自己，摆着一脸前辈的样子，认真地讲起了滑行。  
喂喂，我们马上就要六练比赛了，这样真的好吗…..  
羽生被陈伟群的无私精神深深地打动了，在心里给他加上了【无私的前辈】这样一个光辉耀眼的tag。  
直到羽生一次又一次地战胜了他，陈伟群的无私前辈光环瞬间被按熄了。  
又在后台见面时，陈伟群又变成了【输了就不搭理人】的幼稚前辈。  
羽生悄悄地叹了口气。  
看来并不是一个无私的人，只是一个孩子气的人而已。明明是冰场上的大明星呢……  
平昌前的羽生所向披靡，站在冰场上，不是一个花滑选手，而是一把紧绷的弓。他的弦时刻锐利而坚毅，逼退一切敌人，与朋友。就连一直嬉笑打闹的ALEX在奥运前的这个赛季里也很难用平常心与他相处，总是会被他四溢的杀气逼退。每每站在练习的赛场上，羽生除却【一定要赢】的坚强意识，也会感到丝丝的孤独。  
可是即使这样，也要赢，只要赢，必须要赢…..  
羽生被路过的陈伟群用食指轻轻敲了下脑袋。  
吓了一跳的羽生回头看去，陈伟群无所谓地摆摆手，指了指座椅，跟以前一样臭屁地不发一言离去。座椅上轻轻放着一张纸，羽生打开后，扑哧一声笑出声来。  
“真的够幼稚。”  
纸上仔细地列着羽生滑行时存在的问题，条条列列分明清楚，重点部分还用荧光笔加粗加亮。一些较难的英文单词下面还有歪歪扭扭的日语，写得难看死了。  
可能就是从这个时候起，自己开始想要把这个臭屁的太阳，放在家里吧…..  
如果生活里有了太阳，可能从此就不再孤独。  
羽生把头埋在双臂间，渐渐地天旋地转，扑倒在什么人的怀里。  
“就喝了一口！唉，还真的是个小孩子…..”那人的语气有些无奈，宝蓝色的袖扣冰冰凉，有些像冰场上反射出的光。  
“蓝色….蓝色…..”羽生也不知道自己在说着什么，只觉得身子越来越沉，视角越来越低，那人一把捞住自己的背，羽生顺势拽着他的肩膀，直直地落在他的视线里。  
那人的眼睛温和又明亮，细长的眼角跟自己的有几分相似。可羽生总觉得，这个时候注视自己的，不该是这样的眼睛。  
“眼睛….”  
“嗯？蓝色的眼睛？”  
那人的声音有些不受控制的轻颤。羽生滚烫的面庞感受到了冰冷的抚摸。  
“蓝色的眼睛不适合你………你的眼睛应当是灰色的。钢铁一样的颜色。”  
羽生在失去意识前感受到的最后一件事，是ALEX伏特加味的唇。

 

八

唇上的温度有些凉，带着伏特加和烟草的香气，羽生觉得很不习惯,伸出舌头舔了一下就皱起了眉头。陈伟群什么时候开始抽烟了？  
“你去睡客房…………”羽生迷迷糊糊地推开了ALEX。  
ALEX立时顿住，环着羽生的手越来越紧，直到他发出呢喃的一声闷哼。  
“烦死了…… 回来这么晚就不要闹我了…..”  
ALEX近乎无奈地松开了他，转而又立即紧紧地把羽生夹在臂膀下，拖着不安分的小孩子走进了门外的风雪。  
羽生头痛欲裂地睁开眼睛，入眼的是美式简洁的工业风，灰色的墙壁十分让人清醒。羽生挣扎着站起，脚步虚浮地走到洗手间，镜子里的自己脸庞浮肿得像个球，头发炸开了锅。身上穿着陌生的白T,羽生揪着鼻头凑到肩膀处闻了闻，好像是ALEX身上暖洋洋的味道。  
“起床了？”ALEX敲敲门进来，放下一杯咖啡，环着手促狭地笑着，“成熟男人，宿醉的感觉怎么样？”  
“不怎么样…..”羽生搔着头发痛苦地说：“昨晚是你给我换的衣服吗？我吐了？”  
“Nope,”看着松了一口气的小孩子，ALEX不怀好意地补充，“但是酒后耍流氓确实不太好啊YUZU….”  
羽生的脸瞬时涨红一片：“我？？真的真的非常对不起！！我不记得了…..我…..”  
ALEX爽朗地哈哈笑着拍拍他的头：“JUST KIDDING! 对自己有点信心好吗～”  
羽生不好意思地哈哈笑了笑，又转身去刷牙。ALEX盯着他浑圆的小翘臀，费了极大的努力才忍住上前拍一把的冲动…..  
“今天想去看个电影吗？有一部日本的片子上映，好像还不错。”ALEX在羽生身边转来转去，拿出一件厚厚的灰色套头卫衣，在他身上比了比，满意地示意他穿上。  
羽生嫌弃地看了一眼卫衣，不情愿地套上，又被ALEX抓去换裤子。“我喜欢运动裤…..”ALEX无视他挣扎的反抗，盯着他穿上自己搭配的衣服，满意地点了点头。  
羽生身姿修长，平时却总喜欢穿些运动服，时髦的ALEX认为这是一种暴敛天物的犯罪行为。此时眼前的男子正对镜自赏，拨弄着不乖顺的黑发，脖子相对灰色的卫衣优雅得过于欣长，蓝色的牛仔裤松松地包裹着两条长腿。羽生看了一会儿，很满意地点了点头，哒哒地跑去包里翻出一副黑色粗框眼镜和一双金色的耳机，眼睛闪闪亮地看着ALEX。  
这什么高中生品味……ALEX很想笑，还是给了他一个大大的thumb。  
高中生立刻笑得见眉不见眼的，仰着头像一只小动物似的晃来晃去。  
ALEX忍不住拍拍他的头：“走吧，现在去开场前还能先吃个午饭。’  
羽生摇了摇头。  
“真的很抱歉，下次再陪你看电影吧…..我今天想把离婚的事情了结掉。”  
ALEX定定地看了他一会。  
“你真的想好了，要离婚了吗？”  
羽生没有回话，只是冲他笑了笑。这个笑容ALEX曾经见过，在每次失败后的领奖台上，羽生面对着冉冉升起的国旗，总是会露出这样寂寞又悠长的笑容。他注视着比国旗更远的地方，笑意是温柔的，双眼却是惆怅。  
【真的好想揍PATRICK一顿啊…….】ALEX咬着牙想道。  
羽生拨通了陈伟群的号码。就连他自己都很奇怪，为什么手指没有犹疑，听着无人接听的留言心情也不起波澜。  
“Hi ,this is Chan&Hanyu. Leave me a message, I’ll call you back after Hanyu win another  Gold Medal.”  
录制这段留言时陈伟群不怀好意的样子还在眼前。他哈哈笑着给自己听时，羽生只以一记眼刀回应。不过还是没有让他删掉。现在想想，删掉就好了啊。  
“下午三点在法院门口等你。记得带上律师。”羽生清晰又缓慢地说道。  
温哥华今天的天空黑压压的，憋得羽生很难呼吸。没有风也没有太阳，马路上艰难地清出了一条无冰的路，即使这样羽生车开得也很小心。道路两旁的积雪堆得很高，积成一个个小丘包，映着哥伦比亚省最高法院宏伟的希腊式门柱，有些微妙的滑稽。  
羽生没在车里等多久，就看到拎着一个大包的陈伟群。他穿着一件黑色的风衣，手里的拎包看起来很沉重。陈伟群在门口四处看了看，也没有找到想见的人。羽生微微地叹了口气，推开车门走到他身边。  
陈伟群惊讶地发现，羽生穿着自己从未见过的衣服，从一辆体型巨大的悍马上向他走来。悍马庞大的阴影把他纤细的身影笼罩得严严实实，让陈伟群感到一阵晕眩。  
“这是ALEX的车吧。”还没等羽生开口，他就抢先问道。  
羽生点了点头，发现陈伟群还是没有带律师。不过也无所谓了，我这边也不会提出什么要求。他要什么都给他。羽生默默地想。  
陈伟群不开心地瞪了他一会，还是挣扎地叹口气，把拎着的大包打开，狠狠地把一件厚厚的运动服外套裹在了羽生身上。不等羽生拒绝，又被强行缠上了一根紫色的围脖。  
“哮喘犯了就多穿点！”  
留下一句底气不足的训斥，陈伟群逃也似的先走进了法院。  
羽生愣了一瞬，落后他半步，也跟了进去。  
米沙早已等在庭外，他踌躇地想对陈伟群说点什么，却被陈伟群吃人的气势逼退。羽生安抚地捏捏他的手说：“没关系的，他提什么要求就都满足他好了。”  
“那你…..”米沙担忧地看着他。  
“我没关系的。”羽生静静地笑笑。  
开庭的过程异常顺利。  
有羽生的右手受伤照片，法官立即以被虐待为判决依据敲了槌。陈伟群在庭上不发一言，米沙按照他之前的要求提出了财产分割，他也是默然地同意了。  
羽生结弦的心情十分平静。他坐在庭上，看着法官的槌落下，心里竟激不起一丝波澜。没有什么苦痛，只觉得自己被丢入了一片深蓝色的海，缓慢又坚定地下落,下落，不知尽头。  
我们离婚了。  
从此他的留言必须改了吧？不再是CHAN&HANYU，只是CHAN了。  
也挺好的。至少丢人的只是陈伟群一个人了。  
米沙拍了拍他的肩，羽生疑惑地扭过头去。米沙没有看他，只是递过一张纸巾。  
讨厌死了，我才没有哭…………  
羽生低下头，几滴清澈的水氤在浅蓝的牛仔裤上。

 

九  
羽生和米沙默然地走出法庭。法庭外的黑云更沉重了，零零星星的雪花已经飘散下落，五点多的天色昏暗得如同黑夜。风依然是寂静的，羽生知道，这预示着一场大雪的凋零。  
他挥手跟米沙告别。对方很是不放心，虽然明白他的骄傲，却仍然小心翼翼地打量着神色。羽生此时感觉很累了，累到无力伪装，也就只能尴尬地笑笑，把友人的担忧丢在背后。  
ALEX的悍马上积了不算薄的一层雪。羽生想到出门前他欲言又止的样子，心头涌上一股对友谊的感激。在这么艰难的时刻，每个朋友都真诚地呵护着他的感受，坚定地支持着他的选择，让告别了爱情的时刻似乎也不那么孤独。  
【是啊，离婚了也没什么大不了】....羽生吸了吸鼻子，翻出钥匙启动了车子。  
突然一阵急促的脚步声一连串地响起，一只熟悉的胳膊拦在了羽生和车之间。  
羽生没好气地看向胳膊的主人：“有什么事情吗？”  
“不要这样跟我说话，YUZU。”陈伟群气息不稳地回答。他的头发上挂着零星的雪片，耳朵尖冻得通红，显然单薄的风衣无法抵抗风雪前的寒冷。“你....接下来有什么打算？”  
羽生憋了一口气，尽量平静地说：“先去美国把公司的股权处理完，然后尽快地把财产分割折现给你。”  
陈伟群慌张地摆了摆手：“我不是问这个！唉，算了....我是想问，你，你接下来有什么打算。”  
一阵混合着愤怒的惊讶挤到羽生的喉咙，他不想把这种复杂的哽咽和没整理好的情感挂上联系：“这好像和你没什么关系吧？我会照约定，在一年内把钱打给你的。”  
陈伟群瞬间放开了抓着的手臂。  
羽生想，现在我该离开了。可是不知为何，脚下却半步都挪不动，只能直直地在冰雪中互望。  
陈伟群深深地叹了口气，说道：“你真的觉得我是那种人吗？在你心里，真的觉得我想要的，只有钱吗？”  
羽生很想回答他，这是你自己提出的要求。也很想恶毒地伤害他，对的，在我心里你就是这种人。可惜他无法欺骗自己，也无法伤害这个无数次在噩梦惊醒的深夜，温柔地抚摸着自己的人。  
“I can’t let you go.”陈伟群缓慢而又认真地说。  
羽生瞪大了双眼！  
他后退一步，头也不回地走开，以冲刺的大步逃开，却被陈伟群有力地抓住了手。  
“不要跑！”陈伟群坚定的说着，这些话堵在他心头已经太久太久，他也没有想到，会如此自然地说出口，仿佛上帝在提醒他，就是现在了，就是现在叫他回来了，“我不知道我们为什么会走到今天。我的心里，从未想过要与你分离。”  
“除了你的爱，我什么都不需要。”  
“如果你一定要走......带上我。给我在你的身边留一个位置。无论是朋友，同事，教练...什么都行！只要每天都看着你，只要每次你需要的时候我都能在......”  
陈伟群的声音逐渐变得颤抖，尾音波浪着消逝在呼吸间寒冷的白气中。这是一个在爱神面前再渺小不过的胆小鬼，所能做出的最勇敢的告白。  
没有了夜莺和鸢尾，守夜人无法熬过极致的冬。所以守夜人决定，带着自己全部的热忱和梦，追随着夜莺飞走。只要能听到夜莺的歌声，只要能看到鸢尾的颜色，守夜人情愿随着天际的掠影，迁徙到最遥远的海岸。  
羽生的背影有些颤抖。陈伟群忐忑地猜想着可能有的所有反应，心上绑了一颗巨石，以三倍重力直直地下落.....  
羽生的肩膀抖动着起伏，缓缓地转过了身。陈伟群屏着呼吸，看到他的眼尾抹上了胭脂的红。  
【刺------------】突然不适时宜地响起一阵轰鸣声！  
两人被惊得齐齐望去，看到ALEX那架昂贵又漂亮的悍马，以一骑绝尘之势潇洒离去，只留下一个狂喷着雪屁股的背影.......  
“混蛋！！！！”羽生嗷嗷喊着拔腿就追，奈何人实在是追不上机器，即使是奥运冠军，道理也是一样的.....狂奔三百米后只留下羽生在雪地里扶膝狂喘气的身姿，和还在忐忑羽生回答小心翼翼追上去的陈伟群.....  
“离我远点！”羽生以杀人的起势往陈伟群脸上砸去一大把雪，“要不是你叫住我ALEX的车怎么会被偷！”  
陈伟群躲闪不及（也不敢躲闪）被砸个满脸花，一边呸呸呸地吐着雪沫子一边委屈地嘟囔：“这不能怪我啊！你自己不小心.....”突然想到自己现在的立场又一百八十度急转弯口风一转，“怪我怪我！是我的错！”  
“那个.....车的事情另说.....刚才我的话，你的回答是....？”  
羽生斜着眼睛瞪了他一下，那眼角红红的，瞳仁倒是黑得惊人，一眼就把陈伟群怼没声了。  
“好好好......你不回答也可以.....”  
陈伟群憋屈地在心里抽了自己几个打耳光。怂！为什么这么怂！  
羽生拍拍身上的雪，慢斯条理地说道：“还是先想想，咱们怎么回去吧。你没开车来？”  
“额....我坐公交车来的。”派翠陈默默地吼叫，啊！为什么偏偏今天没有开车！现在两人一起风雪夜车内独处，气氛多好啊！怎么就没想到呢！  
“好吧，”羽生叹了口气，“你打辆车吧。”  
奈何这个世界上有墨菲定律和越刮越惊人的风雪，越是急切地期望出租车，越是抓不到任何一辆。风雪大得惊人，连手机都没有了信号。刚开始等车的时候陈伟群还跃跃欲试地想探探口风，抱紧你温暖我，然而在被越来越犀利的眼神扫过后，陈伟群还是先尽一个合格前夫的职责：闭嘴吧。  
在半个小时之后，就有了本文开头那一幕。  
当夜的风雪在二人各自回家后也没有停息。羽生摸索着碰到了好心帮忙的阿姨，被ALEX急匆匆接回了家，团在温暖厚重的毛毯里喝完了热可可，又被强迫着吃下了ALEX精心准备的烤苹果。而可怜的陈伟群，则是在艰难地跑回法院门廊后，被路过的警察捡回了家。  
“你为什么在暴风雪夜一个人待在法院？”警察开着车问道。  
缩在后排脸色青紫形容凄惨的陈伟群回答道：“我刚刚离婚。”  
“哦.....我真抱歉....”胖胖的警察急忙遗憾地摇着头。  
“但是我一定会让他回到我身边。”陈伟群吸着鼻子坚定地说。胖警察看看镜子里浑身发抖的可怜男人，宽容地笑笑，心里却同情着，哥们，看你这个样子，恐怕没戏啊......  
在ALEX灯火通明的温暖公寓里，羽生已经洗好澡躺在了床上。他擦着头发走到窗前，站在最高层，看着脚下这座城市翻涌不息的风雪，不知道想到了什么，突然傻呵呵地把毛巾往两颊一拽，整个头都埋在毛巾里，偷偷地笑了起来。  
ALEX经过门外，看着羽生包裹着整个脑袋看着夜景的背影，笑着摇了摇头走开了。唉，还是个小孩子啊。

 

十

凌晨三点，陈伟群在被窝里扭动得像只暴晒在正午的蚯蚓。踉跄着回到家里解冻了自己之后，他终于捧着涨红的双手，抖动着钻进了被窝。本想闷头大睡，可总也想不起羽生离开时的神情，心里不安得紧。“小混蛋回去了吗？哼，肯定回去了。他总是讨人喜欢，买面包都多给他一个，搭个便车不是什么难事。”陈伟群翻了个身，脚下烦躁地蹬了蹬被子。“唉，在雪里站那么久，也不知道多穿点……”  
“脸白的都快没有颜色了。早跟他讲了，夏天多出门锻炼锻炼，晒晒太阳，不要总宅在家里，就知道打游戏，怎么说都不听，哮喘就要多晒晒太阳！早听我的身体早好了，哪至于大男人白成个雪人。”脑海里的小雪球裹了裹衣服，抽抽搭搭地吸了吸红鼻子。陈伟群看着小雪球在浓稠的黑夜里使足劲逆风前行，一辆辆车经过可就是不停下来，风声呼啸大雪乱飞，单薄的背影颤抖得越来越厉害，终于软软地倒在雪地里…….  
得。  
摸索着扯下充电器，手机屏幕的亮光刺得他更加烦躁。打了几个字，你现在在哪里？想想又删掉; 你安全了吗？这说的什么蠢话！你睡了吗？凌晨三点问这个？  
嘀-----  
羽生结弦迷迷糊糊地抓过手机，看到来信人顿时清醒，心脏坐着直升机咻地飙升到喉咙口，胡乱抱了个枕头在胸前---  
【快点回家！】  
羽生嗖地一声把手机丢得老远，抱着枕头使足力气跟床垫子彗星撞地球。  
“你是我爸吗？！！！”  
睡梦里的陈爸爸无知无觉地挠了挠屁股，张开大嘴飘出一连串嘹亮的呼噜。  
温哥华的夜依旧风雪大作，雪花混着来自北冰洋的风敲打着每扇窗户，这座城市的人各自沉睡，各自难眠。他们都知道起床后大雪将覆盖掉所有昨日的痕迹，晨曦给雪地抹上金色水银时，又会是新的一天。  
第二天清晨，陈爸爸睡得饱饱得从被窝里钻出来，哼着歌把泡沫抹得满脸都是。这个时候小家伙应该还没有起床，虽然前一晚没有回短信，可是他已经猜到了小家伙应该被ALEX接回去了。哼，ALEX，那个贼心不死的ALEX，才不会放过这个千载难逢的机会…….至于路虎的赔偿问题，陈伟群才不记得呢。  
叮铃铃-----  
手机屏幕上跳动着ALEX的号码，陈伟群带着胜利者的不屑和傲慢，咬着牙刷点开了免提。  
“干嘛？”  
ALEX的声音仿佛是在压抑着怒气：“你不必来接他了。”  
陈伟群哈哈一笑，含了一口水咕嘟咕嘟地回到：“他打算自己回家了？”  
“哈。”电话那头传来短促而讥讽的笑声，“他回日本了。”  
咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳什么？！！！！！！！！！！！  
牙膏混着水直冲气管又窜到鼻腔，陈伟群扣着嗓子疯狂干呕了起来，泡沫星子散弹式冲射到镜子上，过了好一会才吃力地接上呼吸，抬起头，看到沾满牙膏沫子的镜子里倒映着一个涨红脸的狼狈男人。孤独而狼狈。  
“别想了。”ALEX好整以暇地等着他咳完，慢悠悠地说，“他是铁了心要离婚。不然为什么要回日本？”  
“关你屁事！”  
“离婚就离得干脆一点。你还是等着股份到手，给小孩子当教练吧， 多做做投资管理，找个合适的经纪人，以后几十年还是可以过得很好的。何必死缠烂打？”  
陈伟群擦了擦镜子，并没有被激怒，反而产生了一种心酸的怜悯—这是胜者对败者，富翁对穷人经常怀有的，对求而不得的同情。“死缠烂打也强过无从下手啊，ALEX。”  
不出意外地听到挂断的嘟嘟声。陈伟群慢丝条理地擦起了镜子。回到日本又能怎么样？就算跑到北极又能怎么样？  
反正没有打算放过他。追过去就是了。  
十万英尺的高空中，飞机轰鸣着飞跃广袤的太平洋，将银装素裹的加拿大爽快抛在身后。羽生结弦心安理得地睡得软绵绵。他才不管陈伟群要不要跟过来。哼，如果跟过来，就给他一个表现的机会；如果不跟过来……就揍死他！  
八小时后，羽生结弦站在仙台的土地上，深深地呼吸了一口清新的空气。这空气里积累着毛豆的甜，阳光的暖，雪后特有的晴朗味道。由美微笑着接过儿子肩上瘪瘪的背包，充满欣慰地打量着自己引以为傲的孩子。为了防止被记者尾随，羽生戴着粗框眼镜，帽子压得低过了眼睛，米色的围巾乱七八糟地堆积在羽绒服上面，看着比上次见面瘦了一些，拖着行李箱，蹦蹦哒哒朝自己走过来的样子跟以前丝毫未变。  
“你是不是长高了？”  
“妈妈！我怎么可能还会长高啦！”  
“哈哈也是。”  
“Patrick呢？怎么没看到他？”由美有些好奇，儿子突然独自赶回来，这可不常见。两年前他带着陈伟群面色郑重地跪坐在家里，向着父母低头请求原谅时，由美的内心里绝不能说是完全支持。同性，又同样是世界知名的选手，无论怎么想，都过于引人注目。而且陈伟群一幅莽莽撞撞傻呵呵的样子，来求岳父岳母同意，居然进门和羽生爸爸亲切地拥抱，然后立刻被儿子扯着胳膊茫然地跪在地上。由美吃惊地想，这孩子难道是个笨蛋？  
更何况在儿子认真地土下座请求父母原谅时，也不知道言语不通的陈伟群误会成了什么样子，看着羽生跪地低头的样子，眼神一亮，哐哐冲着羽生爸爸磕了三个响头……  
虽然最后答应了他们两个的婚事，可是完全是根据儿子的幸福出发，对陈伟群这个女婿，由美其实很不满意。  
“他最近有点忙，我就自己先回来啦。过两天他也会过来的。”羽生摇了摇妈妈的手，带着一连串鼻音撒着娇，“妈妈我想吃炸鸡块！”  
好好好，由美立刻把陈伟群抛到了脑后，儿子想吃什么最重要！  
大洋的另一头，陈伟群暴怒地打通了ALEX的电话。  
“FxxK  you!!”  
“这可不是正确的打招呼方式。”ALEX正好在训练，优雅的贵公子在冰上转了一个完美的圈。  
“你报警了？？？？说我偷你的车？？？”  
“你才知道？不会是登机前才发现的吧！哈哈，那可真的太迟钝了…….”  
“我没有偷你的车！是别人偷的！”  
“谁知道呢，“ALEX把手机夹在肩膀上，双手忙碌穿梭着解开了冰鞋，“我建议你好好配合警方调查，现在飞离加拿大不是明智的选择哦。”  
挂断手机里的一连串背景音为机场广播的粗话，ALEX叫来助理：“请帮我订一张飞往日本仙台的机票，越快越好。”

 

十一  
陈伟群坐在警察局里，圆睁着眼睛瞪着对面胖胖的警官。  
警官被他怒目圆睁的样子吓得在寒冷的二月出了一脑门子细汗。接到报警后立刻在机场把他逮捕，眼前这人在海关前被堵住时涨红了脸，眼睛瞪得像个小圆饼似的滴溜溜转，明明急得双手乱舞，还压低声音一字一句解释着清白，有急事必须马上起飞。警官建议他可以改到明天的航班，穿着黑羽绒服的男子擦擦汗，说不行，他赶着飞去日本追老婆。警官听得目瞪口呆，这都什么乱七八糟的理由？双手一扭就把他押回了多伦多。谁知道回来一查，这位居然是加拿大花样滑冰的前王者.....前几年他和日本的羽生结弦结婚的新闻自己还看过，怎么着也不至于沦落到偷车为生的地步吧？  
好在这位前王者还算通情达理，和律师通过电话就急匆匆冲去机场了。唉，去日本今天可没航班了，怎么着也得后天才能到，不知道他追老婆的大业，还来不来得及......

 

羽生结弦缩在温暖的被炉里，不知何时盘成一小球，一边看漫画一边懒洋洋掰着蜜柑，像猫一样打了个嗝。  
由美妈妈端着牛奶进来，轻轻放到被炉上，盯着儿子乌黑油亮的后脑勺，没忍住轻轻敲了一下。羽生配合着哎呦痛叫一声，也不起来，就在被炉里烙饼似的翻个身，平躺着把牛奶往嘴里倒。  
“坐起来喝，”由美看着儿子长不大的样子忍着笑，“当心呛到。”  
羽生乖乖地应一声，把手里的漫画小心扣好，坐起来一小口一小口喝起牛奶。粘稠的牛奶不小心粘在嘴角，他不在意地拿衣袖擦掉。由美见了又是一笑，跟小时候一模一样。  
“结弦，今天要不要去你以前的高中看看？听说新建了以你命名的冰场，很气派呢。”  
“诶——”羽生摇着头眯眼小声惊叹了一下，“好棒！我的名字是金色的吗？冰场上孩子多吗？”  
“多的多的——”  
由美妈妈话音未落，便被一阵礼貌的门铃声打断。羽生立刻正襟危坐起来，嗖嗖收拾起乱丢的橘子皮，又使劲擦了擦嘴角，做出一副端正的大人样子。由美没理他，飞快地去开了门。  
“伯母好！”  
随着冷意飘进来的声音充满了熟悉的活力，但是现在似乎不该出现在这里.....  
“哎呀居然是涉谷君！快请进~”  
羽生不可思议地看着他拿着一束百合花颇为自然地和妈妈打着招呼进了家门。他神采奕奕，丝毫没有长途飞行后的困倦，黑色大衣笔直整洁，头上灰色的毛线帽积了一点仙台的雪，帽子下时髦的长发一如既往地早已抓好造型，没错，就是那个本该在美国处理公司事务的Alex。他怎么会飞到日本？还是羽生家？  
“我来看你的呀，”Alex自来熟地钻到被炉里，拿起牛奶就喝，“顺便来仙台旅游给自己放个假，你别这么惊讶嘛。”  
羽生扫一眼妈妈在厨房忙活的背影，压低声音凑到他耳边说：“谢谢你担心我，可是我还没跟妈妈讲离婚的事.....”  
Alex笑了一声，慢慢把牛奶杯放下：“你要这么想也可以。Ok，我知道了，会帮你打掩护的。”  
羽生用感激的眼神看着他，看得Alex很想摸摸他软软的头发。好在由美妈妈端着泡好的茶回来，轻声笑着说刚刚这杯牛奶结弦喝过啦。Alex挠挠头发说没事，我不在乎。羽生看着他热络地赞美由美保养得好，又夸她像百合一样纯白美丽，不由得纳闷起来，他也不是第一次见到羽生妈妈，怎么突然这么热情了？  
此时主动请缨要和羽生一起去看新建的冰场的涉谷君，面对羽生满脑袋的问号，给出了一个更让他疑惑的回答：“Well,Times have changed.”  
羽生没来得及想Alex的回答到底何意，就被以自己命名的新冰场满足到了。东北高校以他们自满的毕业生之名建造的冰场并没有多么宏伟，正相反，可以用朴素来形容。只是冰场上快乐地飞驰的孩子们，让羽生露出了怀念的神情。冬日下午温暖的余光拂过他如今英挺的鼻梁，也许是因为出门时随手套上的白色连帽衫，又或许是因为喝了太多的热牛奶，绝对王者的面庞看起来竟跟18岁分毫不差，一样透着具有压迫力的天真与纯洁。  
Alex从失神的偷窥中挣扎清醒，随手指着不远处的棒球场开始瞎说：“听说你以前想打棒球？”  
“对啊对啊，”羽生看到棒球场上被寒风吹得脸通红的少年们，突然兴奋了起来，拽着Alex跑向训练中的棒球场。不知怎么地就变成了一位冰舞男选手和一位花滑男单一起趴在铁丝网外围观热血少年挥棒丢球的局面......  
“我可喜欢棒球了！要不是当年选择了花滑，现在说不定都打到甲子园了呢~”  
Alex盯着黑黢黢的棒球少年粗壮的手臂，又瞅瞅身边兴奋到呜嗷乱叫的花滑身材，充满嘲笑地摇了摇头。  
羽生皱着鼻子怪笑着诶了一声，突然手围成喇叭朝场内少年们喊了一句：“能借你们一双手套用吗————”  
棒球少年爽快地应了一声，嗖地丢出来一双手套一个棒球。羽生开心地喊着阿里嘎豆跳高接住，自己套好手套，一转身就把棒球扔到Alex面前。Alex无奈地看着已经自动嗒嗒跑远遥遥挥手的羽生，好吧，俩花滑选手玩会catch ball吧。  
Alex使足力气，把棒球挑得高高地飞上了天。可惜远度不足，羽生埋头嗷嗷冲过来也没能接住。对面那个穿着白色连帽衫的男人不甘心地捡起球丢给自己，喊着再来再来，又蹭蹭地跑远了。  
Alex叹了口气，谁玩catch ball是一个人一直丢一个人一直接的啊？接不到一次就不甘心，这人不服输的样子，真是多少年都不变。  
又是一次丢球。这次Alex丢得刚刚好，羽生极其矫健地跳起，准确抓住了白色的棒球。Alex看着他高兴的样子，看着他隔得远远的，穿着白色连帽衫在春色初现的黄绿草地上跺脚庆祝的样子，看着他套着对他来说大得过分的棒球手套的样子，不知怎么，有一句话就顺着风喊了过去。  
“想加入棒球部吗，高二的羽生君？”  
羽生闻言呲着牙笑了起来。他在毛茸茸草地的另一端摆足了丢球的架势，像是一把满弦的弓：“是的前辈！我想加入！”  
球带着风声击过耳廓，Alex却没有去接。羽生显然受了一惊，飞快地甩掉手套跑来查看他的伤势。发现没事后很是用力锤了他一拳：“干嘛站着不动啊！”  
Alex轻声说：“不行哦，羽生君。”  
“说什么呢？”  
“加入棒球部的话，我要怎么遇见你呢？”  
日光已趋昏黄，晚风拂起草地上一阵微小的涟漪。Alex漆黑的瞳孔在晚霞火红的余晖下亮如星辰。那是羽生从未认真探寻过的眼眸。

 

 

（十二）  
掠过Alex鼻尖的风带着早春特有的冰雪初融的凉意。被羽生晶亮的凤眼直直注视，Alex只觉愈发紧张，脸颊几近失温，手心却每一秒都更加滚烫。他想勇敢地对视，想看清楚那个人心中所想，可最终还是胆怯地移开了眼。远处的棒球少年滚在地上漂亮地接住了一个球。  
【好兆头。】Alex想。  
“想喝杯咖啡吗？”Alex假装不经意地摇了摇头，试图把挡眼的长发甩开，像个初恋的高中生一样在意着造型。  
“好啊。”羽生一如既往地眯眼笑了笑，“这附近有家店我一直去的，我们去那里吧。”  
通往咖啡店的路笔直又空荡。Alex不知道街边是否有行人经过，也不知道太阳是否已经西沉。他只看到前面的人迈出左脚，右脚，左脚，右脚，圆滚滚的小脑袋瓜乌黑油亮，不安分地跟着步伐左摇右摆，仿佛细长白皙的脖颈很难保持平衡似的。他走路步伐飞快，恨不得穿上冰鞋嗖地飞到终点，却又时刻控制好速度，总是用余光扫着自己，再微微笑一笑，示意快跟上。  
当然，当然。  
为了跟上他的脚步，Alex已经等了太久。  
初见的时候，Alex对他没什么特别印象。  
是个漂亮的日本男孩。是个男单的有望新人。很有人气，但是不喜欢社交。  
以上是Alex在看到他缩在大巴角落里打游戏后总结出的，对YUZURU HANYU选手所有的定语。值得搞好关系。  
“嘿，”Alex拿冰咖啡敲敲他椅背，“快到啦。”  
男孩恩恩应着，抬头发现是没见过的脸孔，突然甜蜜地仰起小小的瓜子脸，用日语说了句阿里嘎豆。  
Alex被这个糖分过高的笑容击得一阵恍惚，暗自镇定了一下，才恢复社交王子的潇洒自若：“我是涉谷，只会说笨蛋日文，抱歉啦~”  
羽生显然失落了一下，但又立刻绽开笑颜，yeahyeahyeah地点头。  
【噢，发音不错嘛。】Alex看到沟通的希望，本着努力社交的处世原则，Alex自来熟地跟这位日本朋友聊起了花滑界的各大热门话题，从编舞讲到户外运动，从裁判聊到服装设计。这个日本男孩倾听得非常认真，一直配合着他的话题，听到好玩处笑得前仰后合，亮白的一排小米牙十分好看。  
Alex被这个配合的听众打动了，大巴停靠都浑然不觉，正摸出手机想留个电话接着聊，小孩子却被教练叫了去。  
他看着对着教练也认真倾听，时不时前仰后合一直yeahyeahyeah的羽生，心里产生了一个奇怪的想法。  
“Hey Yuzu,”他用超级兴奋的表情拉住了羽生，问道，“you wanna come over and watch Netflix and chill tonight?”  
“Yah！”羽生超级赞同地用力点了点头，挥挥手告别一溜烟小跑没影了。  
【聪明的小骗子。】从那刻起，Alex心中给了他这样一个最终定位。  
只是他看着这个小骗子一点点成长，和他一起嬉笑打闹，看着他从一个小骗子，变成了一个大骗子。  
“你不疼吗？”Alex看着他上场前战意盎然的脸庞。  
“没事。谢谢你~”  
【骗子。我看到你脚上的伤了。】  
“没事就好，加油！”Alex拍拍他的肩膀，转身和自己妹妹拍照去。既然他不想说，那他也不多问。这是为了保留运动选手的自尊，他懂。  
那次上场前，Alex又看到羽生在难受地吸入哮喘药剂。他穿着华丽的服装，孤独地坐在一个偏僻的角落，躲开记者，躲开其他选手，仿佛故意隐去身姿一般，恨不得没人看得到他此刻脆弱的模样。  
Alex拍拍他的肩膀：“没事吧？”  
羽生一如既往地吃力抬起了头：“没事的。”  
错身而过后，他不知为何停下了脚步。他想起刚才羽生苍白的唇和晶莹的汗。这一次，他不想只打招呼，他想问更多，他想扶这个不知辛苦的骗子休息，他想告诉他不许再撒谎，痛苦就要说出来.....  
Alex急急转身回去，却吃惊地看到，陈伟群站在羽生面前。一阵奇怪的胆怯擒住了他，强迫着他做贼一般躲在阴影里偷窥了起来。  
陈伟群居高临下地看着羽生。羽生朝他笑笑，拧开一瓶水喝了起来。他扫了哮喘吸入器一眼，用英文缓慢地问：“你还好吗？”  
羽生点点头：“没事的。”  
陈伟群奇怪地蹙蹙眉：“你的教练和工作人员呢？”  
羽生低下了头，不知为何把冰鞋鞋带解开又重系：“我去洗手间，突然发作的，他们还不知道。现在已经没事啦，谢谢你关心。”  
【又来了，大骗子。】  
陈伟群点了点头，连招呼都没打就迅速跑开了。羽生系鞋带的动作丝毫不停，仿佛毫不在意。  
Alex知道这俩人的竞争关系，也见过他们互相装看不见的样子，此情此景倒是毫不奇怪。  
正嘲笑着自己为什么要躲起来偷看，谁想到陈伟群突然又嗒嗒跑了回来，手里拿着一杯冒着白气的咖啡，小心地放到羽生的手边。羽生惊吓地抬头看着陈伟群，那表情好像见到猫给老鼠送礼物。  
“哮喘是不是不能喝冰的?没带保温杯就不要喝冰水了，不知道你能不能喝咖啡，喝完如果还不舒服的话就快点找教练吧，你状态不好他们会更担心的。”  
射子弹一般飞速喷出这些话后，陈伟群也自觉尴尬，挠了挠头迅速离开，只留下羽生盯着咖啡不知该作何反应。Alex看着羽生的耳尖渐渐染上蜜桃的粉红。他悄悄端起咖啡，心虚地四下扫了一圈，像是怕被人戳破什么不该被人发现的小心思。  
【骗子。骗子。】  
然后是陈伟群拖着羽生的行李箱，摇头晃尾巴地跟在戴着耳机的少年身后。Rippon眼睛亮亮地跟Alex咬耳朵：“听说他们在date~”  
Alex嘴型竭力扩大成一个圆:“WOW——”  
【骗子。不是关系很不好吗。】  
再后来是婚礼的请柬。陈伟群戴着领结穿着黑色的燕尾服，羽生则是一身白色的西装，亭亭地站在鸢尾与蔷薇织成的拱门下微笑着，像是童话里来吻醒公主的屠龙骑士。只可惜公主陈伟群紧张地都快笑穿了脸，骑士看了看他，在谁都看不到的时候暗暗翻了个白眼。  
【大骗子。】  
最后的最后，是米沙喝酒时烦恼地说出的那句话——  
“Patrick居然要离婚——”  
“什么？？”Alex蹭地一声从沙发里跳起！“你再说一遍？？”  
“别别惊讶成这样啊，”米沙吓了一跳，把他往回一按，“你听我说，他们不是打架了分居三个月嘛，那天我去帮yuzu整理冰场租赁的文件，谁想到patrick突然回来了，看到我就劈头盖脸地说that’s the end然后就走了，你说这什么意思，我觉着是要离婚——”  
“对，”Alex深吸一口气，重又坐回沙发里，“这是要离婚的意思。”  
“唉，我该怎么跟yuzu说啊，你说Patrick为啥不能自己跟他提非得让我讲呢......”  
【这回轮到我做个骗子了，Yuzu。】

 

（十三）  
咖啡怎么会有滴答滴答的声响？沙发也不该这样冰凉。夜色昏暗，咖啡店里流淌着懒洋洋的烛光，每桌一小簇火苗活泼摇曳，不知照得亮谁的心。  
【可能是我的心跳。可能是我的体温。】  
对面端正地坐着的世界冠军在认真吃着蛋糕。小口吞咽，缓慢咀嚼，唇是浅淡的粉，牙是象牙的白，一口口咬碎草莓，绯红的汁液染得唇瓣更艳。意识到自己无力的目光，Alex假装不经意扭过了头。  
“我有话想跟你讲。”左手在桌下绞作一团，右手却假模假样地端起咖啡。他不想暴露出任何的慌张无措。他知道yuzu喜欢他成熟可靠的样子，喜欢他嘻嘻哈哈带着自己玩闹。绝不能让他知道，你对面现在一口口抿着咖啡的这个人，心里已经响起了冲锋的擂鼓。  
“在这之前——”没想到，羽生打断了他的话，“我想先跟你说说我.....离婚的事情。”  
怎么了？为什么突然要说这个？  
Alex只觉心脏突然与肺管调换，抖动的变成了喉头，呼吸的变成了胸口。  
“我打算回去找他啦。”  
滴答，滴答。  
啊，是店里的挂钟在走动。  
那是一只很小的黄铜挂钟，看起来很有些年头，钟摆吃力晃动的吱嘎声十分刺耳，空荡荡地击打在这小小咖啡店的每个角落，又缓慢地传回到Alex的耳膜。  
滴答，滴答。  
羽生的面庞隐藏在夜晚昏暗的灯光下，此时居然变得模糊了起来，像是被粗暴地打上了马赛克。  
【我喜欢他吗？】Alex突然想问自己。并没有心痛到难以呼吸的体验，也不会觉得世界暂停。如果电视剧里说的都是真话，那便不像是喜欢，可能自己搞错了。  
“再不找他，真以为我不要他了怎么办？这人生起气来很难哄的啊。”  
羽生拄着下巴，小脸高高扬起，恶狠狠咬了一口甜蜜的蛋糕。  
“.....你到底喜欢他什么？”  
Alex猛然低沉的声音迟缓传来，恨不得一个字一个字地砸到羽生面前：“.....他已经过了巅峰，赚的也不多，当教练现在也没什么成绩。再过几年，早年的伤病一旦发作，还得拖累你每日照顾。你们也没有共同爱好，他不是喜欢赛车就是去玩跳伞，大概没到五十岁就会变成一个老头子.....”  
羽生几不可闻地叹了一口气。他看了看脸埋到十指交叉的双手下的涉谷哥哥，不忍心似的踌躇了一瞬，却又坚定地开了口。  
“即使这样我也爱他。”  
“不管变成什么样子，我都不会对他失望。他很适合我，他让我心安。”  
Alex看着他乖顺地搅动着卡布奇诺的样子，心里像是打翻了纯度100的柠檬汁。说不上痛苦，只觉心酸到酥痒。  
【啊，我喜欢他。我是喜欢他的。】  
“每次回仙台我们都会来这家店。”羽生没有看Alex，埋着头使劲搅拌咖啡，“别看他那个样子，其实对咖啡挺挑拣的，第一次跟我回家找了半天才找到这里。怎么样，味道还可以吗？”  
【不好。一点都不好。】  
“还不错啊，没想到他还有这么好的品位啊，哈哈。”  
对面的人松了一口气似的，嘻嘻笑成两湾月牙：“对啊对啊，他其实品位很不错的！就是总用在一些奇奇怪怪的地方上，每次看到他改装的车子我都不想评价——”  
Alex咻地站起，动作极快地穿起了大衣。羽生安静地停住了话头，也不问他要做什么，要去哪里。  
他头也不回逃跑似的走到门口，止不住心里乱跳的野兽，回头望了望羽生。  
【问问我要说什么话，问问我对你怎么想......】  
羽生只是安静地坐着，看着他离去的身影，不发一言。他白玉似的面庞被烛光染上了一些温暖的色泽，瞳仁晶亮地闪烁。Alex渴望地向那双眼睛深处挖掘，祈祷着能看到一丝不舍，一丝难过.....  
羽生只是看着他，看着他，像在目送一个临时有事的老朋友。  
Alex终于走出这家小小的咖啡店。仙台的夜空清澈高远，星星近到触手可及，那些数十亿年前的冷光孤单地洒落在Alex的身上，像是对伤心人的抚慰。  
【我喜欢的是一颗星星啊。】  
“别哭啦！”  
突然炸在耳边的男声把Alex吓得一激灵，WTH为啥这个声音这么熟悉.......  
陈伟群戴着一顶灰秋秋的毛线帽子，顶着一张舟车劳顿的隔夜脸，怒气冲冲地瞪着自己。  
“你、你怎么会在这里.....”  
“我不能在这里吗？！诬陷我偷你车的事情还没完呢！”  
Alex好不容易从震惊里回过神来，吞了口口水，问道：“你在这里多久了？”  
陈伟群突然得意地嘻嘻笑了：“从你说我坏话时就在了。哼，你想错了，到了五十岁我也能跳伞能冲浪，你自己当老头子去吧！”  
“那你，那你为什么不进去.....”Alex仿佛被一大口蛋糕噎在喉咙，“就在门口偷听我们说话？？”  
“喂喂， 太把我想成坏人了吧！”陈伟群抽抽鼻子，“毕竟你也喜欢那小子很多年了.....总要给你个倾诉心意的机会嘛。”  
Alex静默了一阵，又艰难开口：“.....你不怕我把他抢走吗。”  
陈伟群收起笑容，认真地，一字一顿地说：“别看yuzu那个样子，他其实很难爱上别人的。”  
“我不知道他是否爱我。但如果连我都没法打动他，这世界上就再没其他人可以了。”  
【真是一对合适的混蛋。】  
Alex突然露出了一个苦笑。“......yuzu说你适合他，还真没说错。进去吧，好好聊聊，别再让他伤心了。”  
陈伟群拍了拍他的肩膀，推门进去了。Alex又抬头看看仙台的星空。  
好在行星有卫星痴痴傻傻地环绕，看星星的人，离得远就远些吧。

 

 

十四  
陈伟群被铜把手上的凉气扎得很痛。狠狠闭上双眼，祈祷般吐纳着一月夜里凉得有冰雪味道的空气，妄图在咖啡厅里无声无息走近似的，无谓地控制着拧把手的声响，小心翼翼推开了门。  
烛光绰约的影子下，羽生正出神地看着刚刚捧着吉他走上台的女孩子。从这个角度看去，他的身姿隐没在黑暗里，只有眼睛分外温柔，瞳仁上方绕出极其柔和的弯度，在这个精巧的转折下，火光的色彩熊熊，直教人分不清蜡烛的亮和那个人眼里一直燃烧的光。梳着一根辫子的女孩显然意识到了羽生的注视，拨动琴弦的手似乎都僵硬了起来。咖啡厅里人不多，三三两两地依偎在故作神秘的角落，爱情的气息总有种魔力，能让情人无视所处的时空。  
女孩抱起吉他，垂下辫子，以一个职业歌手不该有个速度调了好久琴弦，终于开始叮叮当当地织出曲调。  
可惜陈伟群听不进她在弹什么。他有些不好意思地对着窗户整理了一下领口。下飞机实在太匆忙，他只想着快一点，再快一点见到他，好不容易站在面前了，却开始无谓地紧张外表不像Alex那样帅气.....  
【Patrick，你可真是越来越没出息了。】  
故作镇定，左脚踉跄跟着右脚，走到他面前。  
羽生看了看他，吓了一跳，一抹奇异的笑立刻浮上嘴角，又被他迅速地隐去了。他没打招呼，只是点头示意陈伟群，请坐请坐。  
陈伟群被他这个表情惊得几乎手足无措。这是什么意思？为什么笑？是笑我邋遢？还是笑我不自量力？  
本来打好的一肚子草稿，硬是活生生被这个笑憋没了......  
还是羽生拯救了手脚僵硬的陈伟群。他搅着咖啡问道：“你什么时候来的？”  
“没多久.....真没多久，就十分钟吧，我看到你和Alex在一起就立刻出去了，想着给你们时间聊聊，你们说话我什么都没听到——”  
“好的，”羽生轻轻竖起一只手指打断了他大河泄洪一般喷涌而出的辩白，“为什么来仙台？是来监督我卖冰场的吗？”  
羽生轻飘飘说出的几句话比刚才门外的空气还要冰凉。陈伟群委屈得如同吃了八管芥末，他恨死了，后槽牙咬着前槽牙：“都说了我不要钱，你怎么还这样....我就是来看你的，听说你跑回来了，我....我想见你就跟过来了，要是不想看见我，今天也没飞机了，最早也得明天....”  
“哼，”羽生从天灵盖挤出一口气，啪嗒把勺子放在桌面上，声音明明不大，却正巧刮着陈伟群心房过去，“我这个被离婚的自然要赶紧执行。”  
“你....被离婚？”陈伟群听着十分奇怪，也不敢问，心里嘀咕着，明明是你派米沙来通知我净身出户，怎么贼喊捉贼....真是面子里子都要占全了....  
羽生十分不乐意地抬眼看看他：“怎么？你离家出走三个月，回来就叫米沙通知我离婚，现在说不记得了我很难接受啊。”  
“我....没有跟米沙说过要离婚啊......”  
羽生的眼神一瞬间变得凶狠了起来......陈伟群瑟缩了一下，直觉得寒气自背后上涌，对面的男人一秒内从猫咪变成了盘踞的老虎，拿前爪上下抛着自己玩，拿不出满意的回答就要被呜嗷一声咬断脖子....  
“呃，那天回到家，我看到米沙在准备离婚的法律文件，太生气了就说了句that’s the end——”  
“——那是我拜托米沙整理的租赁合同。”  
“呃，”陈伟群一口气卡壳住，“呃，我还看到了你受伤的照片——”  
“——那是摄影师不小心拍下的，我叫能登桑不要发，不知道怎么混进了合同里。”  
陈伟群此时只觉得大脑空白，只剩一阵阵思维余孽在无力地敲击大脑皮层......  
“所以，你觉得是我，想要离婚？”  
“米沙是这样跟我说的。”  
我要杀了他！！  
陈伟群暴怒地敲通了米沙的电话，也不管现在是几点：“戈米沙！你为什么说我要跟Yuzu离婚！”  
即使隔了一个太平洋，也能听见出米沙被惊醒在满地找裤子：“是是是你自己说的啊！That’s the end......”  
“好好好，”陈伟群竭尽全力维持风度把声音下压，丢炸弹一般把手机翻来覆去地交换着低吼：“就算我说了这句话，你是不是也需要确认一下我的意思啊？！”  
“我给你打电话了啊Patrick,”米沙委委屈屈地说，“打了好多遍呢！你好几天不接电话不回邮件，敲门也不开，我不得已去问了Alex你是什么意思，他说就是要离婚，不然不会不声不响，生闷气早该过劲了，这是要一刀两断......Yuzu不也给你打过电话了嘛.....你也没接啊....”  
陈伟群听得眼睛滴溜溜转——那几天自己干嘛来着？哦对了，他被羽生要离婚的消息击沉了，几天内都在疯狂喝酒，从清晨灌到傍晚，哪里还记得什么电话什么邮件.....  
可是这未免也太....太....太搞笑了吧！  
就因为这个不可思议不可理喻的误会，自己就和这个倔强的小子闹得不可开交，闹得离婚，闹得他....和他分别了这么久。  
“对不起。”陈伟群把头深深埋下，对羽生说。  
“是我误会了你。如果我能更坦诚，更有勇气一些，直接对你讲，我不想离开你，或许就不会离婚......不，应该从最开始道歉，那天不该叫你jumper，3A跳的不好是我不对，你嘲笑我...也有点不对....但是我应该更好地...更好地....”  
羽生看着他说着说着又开始为3A气鼓鼓的样子，噗地一声笑了出来。  
“好啦。”  
陈伟群呆呆地抬起眼，正落上羽生一汪清亮亮的笑意。  
“我也要说对不起。被愤怒压过头，说了很多刺激你的话，也做了很多不该做的事情。明明有很多机会可以解除误会，我却被无谓的自尊心控制，只想着绝对不要输给你.....”  
“搞不好是选手时期留下的习惯呢。你知道我曾经把输给你的银牌都放在床头吗？不知道为什么，输给你就特别不甘心呢。”  
是灯光在旋转吗？  
陈伟群胸腔里吹起了一个名为快乐的气球。一点点，一分分，争先恐后地鼓胀起来，去去地喊着，把大脑心脏都驱赶走，他被这个快乐的气球放飞，不想再分一丝力气去呼吸去思考，只想那样，只想那样......  
他的手在桌上慢慢地，试探地伸出，像一个胆怯的侦察兵冒出战壕。侦察兵左顾右看，战场一片晴好，硝烟已平，侦察兵鼓足勇气，朝后方打了个呼哨。  
他握住羽生的手。  
羽生猫一样地眯着嘴笑了。他迅速地用力回握，又不好意思似的展开，却被敌方急不可耐地占领了地盘。把思念练成了蜜糖似的，他就这样用力地握着羽生骨节纤细的手。  
烛火已快燃尽，咖啡厅里萦绕着无法挥散的温暖芳香。在用力交握的阴影里，女声辗转甜蜜地唱着，  
“Please love me  
I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.  
And if you’d only say you love me baby  
Things would really work out fine.”  
“这歌真俗。”陈伟群呵呵地笑着说。  
羽生软软地晃了晃交握的手：“回家吧。”

 

十五

站在羽生家门前，月光如水铺开，路灯不识情趣地明晃晃争着与月亮比光亮，把两人的影子拉得很长很长。此时已值深夜，羽生家本就僻静，现在更是只能听得见叽喳不眠的鸟鸣。陈伟群站在路灯下，捏捏手心里包裹着的纤细手指，不由自主紧张了起来。  
他也很想镇定，奈何一想到初见面时由美妈妈僵硬下撇的嘴角，就恨不得挂死在路灯上......  
“进去呀。”羽生把交握的手荡秋千似的甩了甩，哒哒拽着陈伟群按响了门铃。陈伟群暗暗咬了咬牙，把手抽了出来，规规矩矩地放在身体两侧，站得笔笔直。  
羽生楞了一下，回头瞟着他等待检阅的样子，心下觉得好笑，也配合着端庄地站在旁边。两人交换个“一定好好表现”的眼神，整头发的整头发，捋衣角的捋衣角，都乖得不得了。  
但即使这样，由美妈妈迅速跑来迎接回家的儿子时，还是被不请自来的姑爷吓了一跳.....  
“好久不见，由美......哦不，妈妈。”陈伟群咳咳巴巴开了口，即使结婚这么久，他也没能习惯日本人的称呼方式。  
“还是叫我由美吧，请按照你家庭的习惯来~”由美笑笑，侧过身子让开一点空间，转身敲了一下儿子的头，小声唠叨着回家太晚。羽生嗨嗨地应着，飞快地脱下鞋子，把正慢吞吞解鞋带的陈伟群拽进了门。  
陈伟群打量着羽生家。每次来到他家，他都会感到一阵对羽生夫妇的敬畏，从家具的安排到小物的摆放，无一不透露着这家人的细致条理，以及对生活品质的追求。房间永远干净明亮，浅色调清亮地装点在原木色上，散落各处的手工制品精致又可爱，处处彰显着由美令人赞叹的品位和温柔的心。  
羽生扑通一声坐在榻榻米上，爽利地盘起腿，招呼陈伟群一起坐在被炉里。陈伟群见由美妈妈去厨房忙碌，也不再拘谨，刺溜一下蹿到羽生旁边。  
“哇——”  
还没等他的赞叹说出口，羽生就扒开个蜜柑塞到他手里：“和式的被炉最棒了对不对！”  
陈伟群大大地眨眨眼，用舒爽的微笑点了个赞。  
羽生笑笑，从他手里夺去一半蜜柑。才坐了一会，他就嫌陈伟群贴得太近，俩人凑一起挤着不舒服，脚开始在被炉下不安分地往旁边踹。陈伟群哪里肯走；这小子坐的地方烧得久了最是暖和，右脚一撇，又把他的脚蹬了回去。这你来我往地，俩人居然在被炉下互踹了起来.....  
战斗正酣，由美妈妈端着热好的牛奶和点心回来了。俩人大惊，神速把纠缠成剪刀脚状的双腿收回，规规矩矩地假装起好孩子.....  
“Patrick，你怎么突然来了？”  
“哦我是来跟yuzu谈L——噗！”离婚的离字还没说出口，陈伟群就受到被炉下大力飞踢打击一万点！  
羽生上身纹丝不动，心里倒是切得震天响：  
【要你一点用都没有....】  
“他——他是来考察冰场情况的，我先来看看，他前几天有事脱不开身，这不是才过来嘛呵呵呵呵”  
“对对对，”陈伟群的智商好不容易上线，忍着膝盖骨被锤击一般的剧痛，红着眼眶噙着泪花点头附和，“就是因为这个......”  
这一脚威力十分巨大，直接导致羽生在浴室放声高歌时，陈伟群呈仓鼠状蜷缩侧卧在床上，愁眉苦脸地拼命揉膝盖。臭小子，要提醒我也不用使这么大劲吧.....  
另一头刚洗好澡水淋淋地哼着歌出来的加害人，推开门就看到被害人可怜巴巴地揉膝盖的样子，心里也觉得有点....过意不去。人家巴巴地从加拿大跑过来道歉，我还把他踹成这个样，实在是...驯夫过猛。  
“想看什么漫画？”羽生把蓬松柔软的大毛巾包在脑袋上，也不上床，大咧咧坐在地板上假装翻漫画，一边用余光偷摸瞧着陈伟群龇牙咧嘴的样子。那边见他凑过来，一言不发地扭过了身子，只留给他一个委委屈屈的、屁股异常挺翘的背影....  
【唉，真难哄。】  
花滑王者脑内长叹一声，看来又要出绝招了.....  
陈伟群正立场坚定地赌气呢，心想着这次一定要让那小子认识到自己不对，必须正经道歉，最好还能做个早饭附上道歉明信片什么的——随即立刻被身后床垫子突然附加的压力惊到——难道他又又又又来了那招？？？？  
陈伟群僵硬地、迟缓地、生锈机器一般地.....翻了个面。  
羽生结弦粉扑扑地侧卧着，柔软的脸蛋屈服于重力，深深陷进洁白的枕头里。他嘴角噙着一抹猫咪般调皮的笑意，还带着一丝湿润的水汽，一丝洗发水的清香，在这呼吸都可交换的距离里，侵略性地飘入陈伟群的大脑，熏得他飘飘然起来。距离太近了，甚至不得不注意到他耳尖细小的毫毛——看上去十分柔软，还带着洗浴过后热红的痕迹。  
他也不说什么。就这样穿着一件白T，双手叠在胸前，让乌黑的发丝乖乖交互着和脸颊一起埋入枕间。  
【犯规，太犯规了！】  
羽生似乎看出了他内心的挣扎。他眼睛里飞过一丝胜券在握的笑意，像只肥肥的花斑猫一样，极为迟缓慵懒地，从脊椎到天灵盖慢镜头舒展了起来。先是深深凹陷的锁骨，再是上下浮动的喉结，再是，再是......  
【Fxxk！输了！】  
陈伟群哀嚎一声捂住眼睛，伸出右手，绝望地在他肥肥的肉下巴上呼噜了起来.....  
【啊！这滑嫩的手感！啊！这肥肥的脂肪层！】  
陈伟群罪恶的手指在花滑王者的肉下巴上左右游走，一会儿勾起一点嫩嫩的皮搓揉，一会儿又戳戳肉堆积的下巴根，五指合拢围出一个小肉团，左手又急吼吼地跟上去猛戳下巴肉团中心.....  
羽生四肢摊平，带着一脸被蹂躏的表情，悲壮地为家庭和谐做出了牺牲。  
“不生气了吧？”  
“没事没事！睡觉睡觉！”  
羽生叹了口气，缩进早已暗戳戳摆好造型的怀抱里。

仙台的春日里天光亮得早，可偏这家的小儿子有个睡懒觉的坏习惯，无缘呼吸早晨清爽的空气。由美妈妈一如既往地早起，打算为一家人准备早餐。但今天的厨房里早有个人，叮叮当当干了起来。  
“Patrick？”  
“早~”  
由美惊讶地看着厨房里系着围裙的陈伟群.....和满屋子乱糟糟的.....食材。  
“你是想做早饭吗？”  
“啊，没错！”  
由美打量着厨房里的青花鱼和鸡蛋：“哎呀，真没想到你喜欢和式早餐呢....”  
陈伟群有点难为情地笑着：“是Yuzu喜欢啦。最近他有点不开心嘛，想着我还没给他做过和式早餐呢，就来试试。但是比想象中有难度.....”  
由美看着眼前这个手忙脚乱的男人，温柔地笑了。陈伟群看得一愣神：这对母子笑起来，还真是相像....  
“不介意的话，我们一起做吧。”  
好不容易起床的羽生顶着独角仙一样的脑袋，无知无觉地捧碗喝着味增汤，一边喝一边说着妈妈怎么今天的汤味道不太一样？餐桌那边，陈伟群和由美交换了一个你知我知的眼神，低头笑了起来。  
“哦对了，”由美突然想起了什么事情似的，离开餐桌去翻找了一会，拿着什么东西回来，“Alex走之前交给我两张票，说是送给你们的。”  
陈伟群瞪大了眼睛接过一看，立刻面沉如锅底，哼了一声，用两根手指把票撮到羽生面前。  
羽生好笑地看了他一眼，才拿起票看了起来——  
“ONE OK ROCK世界巡回演唱会东京站”  
哇哦！！！羽生蹭地一下欢呼起来！  
“能不能明天回加拿大？”  
“当然不行~”羽生拿着票子，嘻嘻地摇了摇头。

 

 

 

十六  
Alex会这么好心，让他们两人约会？不如相信猪会把自己烤成培根！  
【肯定是别有所图，搞不好他就在演唱会现场等着，准备来个突击告白什么的....】  
“涉谷君说是道歉的礼物哦。”由美妈妈笑眯眯地说。  
【啊哈.......】  
陈伟群发出一声了然于胸的怪笑，一旁的羽生尴尬地捧起味增汤咕嘟嘟喝干。

 

东京的早春依旧有些凉意，但对于常年和冰雪打交道的两人来说完全是小意思。陈伟群帮着羽生戴好伪装的帽子和墨镜，下了车又觉得这小子的天鹅一样的脖子太显眼，拽着他走进了一家小店。  
羽生低调地拉低帽檐，轻声打着招呼推门进去。店主听到声音热情迎上来，立刻被无可隐藏的小脸和长脖子，以及一身土土的运动装纠结在原地。怎么办，羽生选手好像很不想被认出，但怎么看都是羽生选手啊实在太显眼了....  
陈伟群从尴尬的羽生身后缓缓闪出，冲店主做了个下压的手势。店主认出这位曾经满布日本报纸头条的加拿大选手，朝二人会意地笑笑，自动退开留出舒适的空间。  
“你看，我说你还得戴个围巾换身衣服......”  
羽生不得不认同这句话，他开始担心晚上的演唱会，会不会也像这样被认出来，给身边的人造成不便。想到这里，他颇有几分低沉地开始挑选围巾。  
陈伟群倒无知无觉，开开心心地挑了一条紫色的羊毛围巾给羽生围上。柔软的面料蹭在他细腻的皮肤上，又是暗自艳丽的深紫色，流苏细小地垂下，更衬得他又白又乖巧。羽生还没发表什么意见，陈伟群这边倒开始担心好看得过于显眼，把衣架一阵乱翻，自满地拿出一套衣服叫他换上。  
不过这下羽生出来时，让陈伟群彻底放弃了低调的想法。  
羽生不习惯地拽着大衣的肩膀。那是一件规规矩矩的黑色长大衣，下摆垂在膝盖上，不同于他平时喜好的宽松款，紧密地勾勒出了他纤细的肩颈和腰线。白色T恤下空荡荡挂着一条稀松平常的黑色西装裤，可偏偏这小子腿长又直，线条十分好看。他正对着镜子整理深紫色的围巾，又把眼镜摘下，不知道怎么戴似的，折腾了一会围了好几圈，才在脑后打了个结。明明是一身黑，平凡到不能再平凡的打扮，偏偏他穿在身上，清爽温柔得不得了。陈伟群看着模特一样帅气的羽生，气呼呼地拿起一顶黑色宽檐渔夫帽，实打实扣在他头上。  
“这样...会不会太帅气了？”羽生看着镜子里的自己，有点小兴奋。  
陈伟群翻了个白眼：“放心，穿的这么帅没人会认出是羽生选手的......”  
离演唱会开场还有很久，陈伟群突然想拽着这个有点帅的羽生选手，在东京的街上，在这个私奔似的傍晚，和他轻轻松松地逛逛，就像每对恋人一样。他也确实这么做了。  
黄昏时分，月色初上，霓虹灯不知疲累地燃烧起了自己，这座繁华的城市街头挤满了面目模糊的男男女女，面无表情聚积在一个个十字路口，像是三角洲入海口的淤泥。羽生有些不习惯，一个劲把黑框眼镜向下压着。陈伟群凑到他耳边指示：  
“Yuzu，装出疲累到不想搭理任何人的样子。”  
羽生照做了。  
“看，这样就完美变身一般人了~”  
他惊奇地发现，陈伟群说的是对的，过路人没有一个注意到他，都行色匆匆地擦肩而过。  
“真奇怪，只是变了个表情.....”  
“因为一般人没有你那么生机勃勃的神情嘛。很显眼的okay？”  
羽生楞了一下，看了看身边悠然自得地双手插兜散步的....陈大爷。他穿着最普通的T恤和最不显眼的运动鞋，自然地落后半步，保持着既不过于亲密，也不离开很远的距离。羽生知道，这是为了一旦暴露，记者也写不出什么“街头热爱”的蠢话。他一直是这样子，不会说什么甜言蜜语，总是默默地把心思藏在每一杯温度恰好的牛奶里，藏在每一次噩梦惊醒的抚慰里，藏在每一步....小心翼翼里。  
他一串小跑，哒哒地绕到陈伟群手边，用力地十指相扣。  
“干嘛？？”陈伟群吃了不小一惊，立刻扫视一圈四周。  
“反正没人认出来嘛，”羽生调皮地把帽檐又向下拉低，简直酷似某位名侦探，“牵个手....也是可以的。”  
“...噢。”  
陈伟群居然感到两颊有些烧红。他再一次不好意思地侦查了一圈周围。有几个小女孩嬉笑着互相使眼色，凑在一起打量这显眼的情侣，好在YUZU头低得够厉害，还没引起更大骚动。【好吧.....炫耀一下吧！】  
在车水马龙的涉谷街头，在摩肩擦踵的人群中，一个大爷死盯着少女的眼色，悄悄地回握。  
“我要吃冰激凌，巧克力味的。”  
“好好好！”  
“两个！”  
“.....不行！”

 

但是这亲密的气氛并没顺利持续到演唱会结束。唱到一半，陈伟群就恨不得掐死这个臭小子.....  
他看得起劲摇头晃脑如同一头疯牛都不提了，跟台上的TAKA隔空对high，恨不得上台抢走贝斯自己独show也都算了（其实没有，他就是见不得TAKA跟羽生眉来眼去），这小子居然、居然嫌前面人太高，要骑在自己脖子上！  
....然后他也就被这小子骑了半小时！  
偏偏这小子骑着还不安分，必须用腿打节奏，一脚就踹得陈大爷胸口淤青，喊他他又太high听不到，放下来四周都挤得跟浆糊一样根本挪不开，陈伟群顶着深重的内伤好不容易坚持到安可唱完......  
“对不起对不起真的对不起！”  
罪魁祸首深深深深鞠躬，苦主怒目圆瞪敢怒不敢言。  
“没事....没事.....”  
谁让咱刚把他哄回家呢！！现在骂了他又跑掉怎么办....  
“我错了....”羽生看着陈伟群五官紧抽在一起一秒一抽气地揉着胸口，嘴憋成了个小鸭子，“我们不去耳机店了好不好？先陪你去看医生吧.....”  
陈伟群眼睛噌地一亮：“啊倒不需要看医生....陪我去个别的地方吧。”  
“不行，先去看医——”羽生断然拒绝的话都没来及说完，就被陈伟群愈发痛苦的呻吟怼了回去。羽生没办法地短吁一声：“——好好好，听你的。”  
羽生本以为陈伟群是想去逛逛改装车配件什么的——他怎么都没想到，陈伟群带他去了一家冰场。  
“你想训练？现在？12点？”  
夜深得寂静无声。即使是繁华的东京，霓虹灯也总有照耀不到的地方，比如这家偏僻的冰场。深夜的冰面上只有两三个少年少女在不知疲倦地滑行，教练似乎都回家休息了，但梦想总不因夜深停息。  
陈伟群奇异地有些手足无措。羽生大感惊奇，怎么紧张成这样？  
陈伟群站在挡板的阴影里。他不看羽生，反而盯着踉跄滑行的小女生，嗫喏地开口：  
“嗯....那个.....今天我看了下日期....不是、是前几天就想到...”  
羽生受不了他吞吞吐吐的烦人劲：“有话快说！”  
“哦俩月前咱俩吵架嘛忘记给你过生日了今天想起来想给你补上....”  
羽生感到一阵好笑，就为了这个紧张？可是该表扬的还是得表扬：“谢谢你！你是把礼物藏在冰场上了吗？要我去找吗？”  
陈伟群更加紧张了，紧张到羽生几乎开始怀疑他会被自己的口水呛到：“....不、不是。”  
“我没来的及给你准备礼物。今天突然想起以前读到的你小时候的采访，你说你想要我、我背着你滑.....”  
羽生使劲地晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒一些。  
“.....这就是你送我的生日礼物？”  
“Yep.”  
“你背着我滑？在这个没清场的冰场上？”  
“......Yep.”  
羽生痛呼一声，抱住了头。  
“如果你不愿意的话，没关系的....”陈伟群慌乱地摆手解释——  
“——来吧。”羽生终于把憋得通红的脸从双手中解放，一双凤眼亮晶晶地瞪着他，“谁让我说过那种蠢话呢？？”

 

十七  
冰场的灯光在黑夜里凌乱地闪烁着。深深浅浅的白色光源，混着看热闹飘进来的月光，不经意扫过冰面，被零星冰碴刻意折射向四面八方，给整个老旧的场馆蒙上了隐隐绰绰的轻纱。  
小孩子们三三两两地聚在一起，努力假装看不见那一对恬不知耻的大人。  
羽生站在陈伟群的背后，面色严肃，伸手搂住了他的脖子。  
陈伟群很是紧张，一会压压腿，一会扭扭腰。羽生搂着他的后颈，探头到耳边：“要是不行就把我放下来哦，别受伤了。”  
羽生湿热的呼吸轻轻喷在耳朵上方，软软糯糯地飘过鬓角，听得心尖都酥塌了一块。陈伟群顿时豪情万丈：“没事没事，来吧！”  
前后仔细扫了扫冰面是否光滑，羽生终于搂着陈伟群的脖子，把上半身重力向下一压，一个跳就趴上了他结实的后背。他两条长腿迅速分开，紧紧环上陈伟群的腰，生怕拖在地上增加阻碍似的。陈伟群闷哼一声，顺从着突如其来的压力深深折下腰，双手还不忘紧紧实实搂住羽生的大腿，这才算上垒成功。  
“行吗？”羽生的声音没有从上方，而从滚烫地熨帖着后背的胸膛传来，陈伟群几乎能感受到他发音时胸腔内的微小起伏。此时的声音与平时很不相同，闷闷地扩大了许多，少了他特有的清亮，反倒多了几分男性的...安稳。  
陈伟群抱着两条结实的大腿，把背上的身子向上丢了丢。他慢慢迈步向前滑出，一步，两步，虽然有些吃力，但他的滑行还是流畅如黄油。小孩子们已经缩成一团，围观着他们惊人的滑行，捂着嘴时不时小小惊呼。  
陈伟群越滑越快，像是要飞起似的，以一个深深的斜角圆规脚一般从小小观众面前掠过。一个小男孩忍不住惊叫出声：“诶——两个男人？！！”  
旁边的小妹妹也瞪大了眼睛：“背上的真的好帅....是教练在背着滑嘛？好厉害的训练绝招！”  
这句话声音可不小，隔着半个冰场都传进了耳朵。羽生知道陈伟群不会在意，可还是气鼓鼓地回头喊了一句：“不是教练！是我爱人！”  
陈伟群好笑地听到背后的小孩子们立刻安静到不存在，又把背后的人往上提了提：“跟小孩子较什么真啊？”  
羽生把重心更向前压，发丝软软地戳在陈伟群肩头：“很重要的！他们不能这么说你！我第一次见到你滑行，就像见到了太阳一样....现在的小孩子怎么都没有敬畏之心....”  
“我知道，看过那篇采访。”两人掠过短边，比平时更沉的重量使冰花飞得更艳，“那时候我真觉得你很不错的，知道尊重前辈....”  
“——虽然在我开始拿金牌后就不说好话了.....”  
陈伟群闻言，不好意思似的急急转了个弯：“.....过去的事，过去的事......”  
“我很伤心的好不好~”羽生想起以前俩人无数次互相在后台装瞎子的日子，恶从心起，突然伸手扒拉起了陈伟群的头发，“你就是心胸不够宽大，才会这么年轻就开始秃头嘿嘿嘿....”  
“.....信不信现在把你丢下去？”  
羽生调皮地笑着，把头埋在他后背上蹭了蹭。陈伟群突然产生了错觉，他背的不是世界冠军，而是一只很硬很沉脾气还很差的猫....  
“放我下来吧~”羽生拽拽陈伟群后脑勺弯曲的头发，下达了刹车命令。陈司机长舒一口气，轻轻把他放在冰面上。  
“喜欢我送的生日礼物吗？”  
羽生忽然蝴蝶振翅一般，轻飘地滑远了些，转出一个优美的大一字停在刚才被两人搓花的那块冰面上。细碎的冰渣粘在他黑色的西装裤脚，像是这人无数次穿上的，璀璨晶莹的战衣。  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢就好。”陈伟群松松酸疼的肩膀，轻松地笑笑。  
“.........不知道我的礼物你会不会喜欢。”  
“嗯？”  
羽生突然罕见地紧张了起来。他平时一直有的那种，因怀揣巨大天赋而时刻存在的自信与坦然，此时竟跑得无影无踪。脚前后踌躇着，冰刀前后搓动，直到抛出一个深深的月牙坑。  
“我记着....12月31号。今年没能一起过新年，也没能一起过生日。你给我补了生日，我也要给你补呀。”  
陈伟群看着面前深呼吸着的羽生。他雪白的脸颊飞过几抹霞红。如同春色映在苹果花上一般，动人到颤抖。  
明亮与静谧在两人沉默呼吸的分分秒秒间扩张。冰的雪白，衣角的墨色，滚烫的汗水，起伏的胸膛......都在等着他，等着那个低垂的百合花，等着他开口说话。  
此时陈伟群又一次绝望地意识到，面前这个不说话的男人，轻易地主宰了他的一切。  
“我.....我知道我有很多地方做的不好。”  
羽生艰难地开口了。  
“我有时很难照顾你的心情，也很不体贴。喜欢乱丢东西，带着你走来走去，却不问你是否喜欢。我太任性了。只要在你的身边，总是想不起来什么是礼仪，什么是对错，给你添了麻烦也不管，只想随心所欲下去。我很难跟你道歉，不想对你认输，最近想想，实在很多很多地方都做的不够好。”  
“.....可即使这样，也想每天都能见到你。我知道，一味索求太过于自私。但是你太好了。你善良、包容、温柔，总是认真地对待我的每一件事。你太好了。即使意识到了自己的自私，我也没办法、没办法......”  
羽生低下头，沉默地擦了擦眼角。  
“.....所以我要问你一个问题。你不需要现在回答我，考虑很久也没关系——”  
“——我愿意。”  
羽生不可思议地抬头看去。  
陈伟群站在挡板边，非常放松地笑了笑。他滑近了些，直到两人的心跳可以默契共鸣。  
“我愿意。我愿意和你再举行一次婚礼，我愿意和你再开一家冰场，我愿意和你再吵一次架，我愿意追着你再飞跃半个星球，我甚至愿意为了你再被抓进警察局一次。”  
“只要你哪里都不去，我就什么都愿意。”  
羽生噗嗤一声笑了。陈伟群瞪着他，用力地揉揉他乌黑油亮的小脑袋瓜。  
“所以你喜欢我的礼物吗，Patrick？”  
“明知道我会喜欢才问的不是吗？还说什么要我考虑很久呢，一点都不诚心。”  
时间似乎又变慢了。伴随着两颗心脏舒缓的跳动，冰凉的空气凝结成冰激凌，灯光也都固定成了星星味的糖霜。小孩子们装作天真懵懂的样子，摇着尾巴凑到挡板后，伸长脖子抢着偷听恋人甜蜜的低语。  
陈伟群搂过羽生的腰，背对着那帮小崽子，两人不管不顾地坐在了冰上。  
陈伟群摇摆着冰鞋，凑到羽生耳边悄悄说：  
“真希望这帮小孩子快点走啊。”  
羽生也伸直了腿，冰鞋十分快活地一摇一摆。  
“嗯。”  
“我想吻你。”  
“我也是。”

 

 

 

完


End file.
